


To Live

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Follows the Manga pretty closely aside from the obvious Han'nya lives thing, I also made Han'nya slightly older then Aoshi, I hope those who read this enjoy it. It was a work of love, Internal Conflict, Marriage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: A story where Han'nya, spy of Edo Castle, falls in love, survives Kanryu's gatling gun, and must face the Kyoto arc and Aoshi's fall into violence.
Relationships: Hannya/Original Character(s), Hannya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	To Live

**Author's Note:**

> This fic started in 2012 and sat unfinished until late 2020, I have only just finished it.
> 
> Han'nya has always been my favorite, and he was one of my first anime crushes. I always wanted to write him having a lover, and surviving to see what occures in the Kyoto arc.

There was a commotion at the mansion that day.

Aoshi had told him so, and Han’nya of course observed. He looked over the balcony at the scene below him. A man was groveling at Kanryu’s feet.

The man had been a distributor to Kanryu’s opium, and had his shipment stolen entirely. He had no money, all he had was his home, and his daughter.

“Take my daughter. She is young, pretty! Perhaps not fresh but she’s as good as any other girl. Please! Just don’t kill me!” The man said, holding out his hands to Kanryu.

Han’nya observed the bodyguards punching him again. “Money or nothing you-” however, Kanryu held up his hand, cutting them off.

“Now now.” Kanryu Takeda said, “I make the deals... Pretty you say?”

“Yes, very pretty. She cooks too. And sings. When she was younger she helped me get enough money to invest in your business. Surely you can use her for something. She’d make an excellent prosti-”

“While it is tempting, I have no need for prostitutes.” Kanryu said, taking a drag of his cigarette, “They simply cost too much to maintain.”

“But-”

“It’s also simply not enough. We will have to take most of your belongings.”

“Please!”

“Take care of him.” Kanryu sighed. “A good beating should suffice, but I don't care either way. Whatever you decide.”

They beat him, but let him live. Han’nya left his spot on the balcony. The show was over it seemed. He passed Kanryu on the way, and the man stopped.

“Han’nya right? I have some trash outside. Can you get it off the grounds?”

Han’nya clenched his fists. He did not take orders from that man. “Trash?”

“A man we had to discipline. Clean up the mess. If he’s dead, dump him in the canal. Alive… Your choice.”

Han’nya obeyed, despite not working for Kanryu. Not technically. Aoshi was the one the man hired. He and the others were part of the package. He stepped into the back, and grabbed the man by the back of his kimono, lifting him up and beginning to drag him.

“I can pay it back…” the man slurred.

Han’nya did not reply. Though he paused when the man spoke again.

“I can… make my girl pay it all off… She always takes care of me. Such a good girl. I can get her to pay it off.”

That made him angry. Han’nya walked a little faster, off the grounds. He dumped the man as soon as he could, between two buildings. The state the man was in would no doubt result in him dying. The head injuries were severe, and he would die in due time. It didn’t matter either way to him. He was simply taking out the trash.

The next day, a new girl showed up. Han’nya noticed. He always noticed. They had a gap in the kitchen. A maid had been murdered by a bodyguard a month before. He had been wondering when a replacement would be hired.

He took a quick note of her. She was dressed decently for a servant, her hair was a dark brown, and from the distance he was at, he could see she had a beauty mark under her left eye. Pretty. She would be harassed by the guards no doubt.

He watched her from the balcony overlooking the main entrance, and she looked up at him by chance, no doubt to take in the mansion’s size. Her head tilted a moment, before the man leading her in grabbed her sleeve and dragged her inside.

No doubt she would be saddled with the dirty work. All new girls were.

\---

The girl, named Natsu, was taken to the servants quarters. She would be sleeping in a room with three other girls. Men had been by to take her, and all her family’s things. She was to work as a maid without pay for who knew how long, to compensate for her father’s massive debt to Kanryu Takeda.

Her father was missing, but given what had happened in the past week, she knew he was probably dead. She had not had time to cry yet.

Natsu was not too worried about her own well being. She knew her way around men. She managed to ‘convince’ one of the men to let her take a few of her more expensive things with her. It was easy. She had slept with rival dealers and anyone to get her father’s smaller debts paid off, repay a favor, or to just get some money. 

It seemed however her efforts had not helped him in the end. That robbery had ruined everything it seemed.

But it would help her. That's all she needed.

Natsu went to work almost instantly, sent to scrub the marble floors in one of the hallways. She wasn’t unused to cleaning, but this place was massive. Her arms were sore when she was finished, and it was a struggle to lift the tub of water to dump it out into the garden below the window.

She adjusted her new work kimono, which was slightly too big for her, as she watched some of the guards patrol. She noticed a small man in the garden below, gathering some plants. He reminded her of a snake, the way his eyes looked and how he almost seemed to slink around the plants.

Natsu raised a hand and gave a small wave.

“I see you dumped your dirty water on my plants!” he snapped. Damn, he even sounded a little like a snake.

“Forgive me. I was told to dump the water into the garden when I was finished.”

“Oh were you? I swear none of you witches give a damn about how hard it is to grow some of these damned plants!” the man ranted, “Too much water and they rot! How am I supposed to lace my darts if all my plants die!? Well girl, watch what you eat or you may just get a little sick!”

Natsu recoiled from the window, scared. He wouldn’t really slip something into her food for something she didn’t mean to do, would he? Well, the good thing about cooking for everyone else was that you ate before they did.

She had never been threatened before… She was nervous. What kind of person had her father gotten mixed up with to this point?

Natsu put her hair up and headed to the kitchens for her next assignment. When she entered the kitchen she was instantly approached by one of the other maids. An older woman compared to the others.

“You are the new girl?” the older woman asked.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Then you will be serving the Oniwabanshu.”

Natsu blinked. Who? She thought she was here to help cook and clean. “I thought-”

“New girls always serve them.” The woman snapped.

“Who are they?”

“Kanryu-sama’s top bodyguards.” the woman said, “The four main ones usually eat together. Their Okashira eats in his study, you will not be servicing him however..” She motioned to the trays of food, already stacked and ready to be serviced. “Well? Go on. They eat in the courtyard. When you have given them what they want, come back.”

“How do I get there?”

The woman grumbled. “Take the left hall. Go past two halls until you reach the windows that lead there. Once there, just find a door to go outside. It’s easy. Now go.”

Natsu nodded, picking up the trays, loaded with some pickled radish, fish, and rice. Her arms protested from the work, shaking dangerously. She made her way outside the kitchen, making her way to the courtyard, chanting the directions she had been told in her head. as she passed the second hall, a man stepped into her path.

He was giant. Tall, muscular, and heavily scarred. He looked her over for a few moments, before grinning. 

“Hey little missy. You are the new one right?” he asked.

Natsu nodded, arms shaking still. “Yes sir.”

“Ha. Knew it. Alright, follow me. They always make the new girl to serve the ‘freak show’.” he jerked his head to the right.

Natsu nodded, barely able to keep pace with him. He looked over his shoulder at her. “How old are ya?”

“Umm, Nineteen two months ago, sir.”

“Nineteen? Yeah you look it.” he slid a door open, and led her out into the courtyard garden.

The twosome approached the small group, she instantly recognized the small snake-like man. The other man she did not, though she was sure she would never forget him.

He looked like a big, fat monkey to put it bluntly. He was bigger than the scared man was.

“Heh, that’s the girl who dumped her water on my plants.”

“Shut it Beshimi, we don’t care what she did.” the scared man said, “Serve us before Hyottoko. He eats too much.”

“You’re one to talk! Those muscles need more energy than all of us!” the fat man, Hyottoko, said, laughing.

Natsu smiled a bit meekly as the group got their bento trays ready. She served Beshimi first. “Sorry about the plants Beshimi-san.” she said quietly, earning a snort.

“Be polite, she called you “-san”.” another man said. She had only just noticed him, but she recognized him too. The man at the balcony that had been looking at her when she arrived. “I think that's the first time a woman didn’t call you ‘-chan’.”

“Shut up Han'nya.”

Natsu quietly listened to their banter, learning that the scarred man was named Shikijo. For a ‘freak show’, they seemed amicable.

Han'nya was not eating his food. He simply sat quietly, waiting for the others to eat what they wanted.

“He’s not going to eat until you leave.” Beshimi hissed out.

“What?”

“Han'nya. He won’t eat until you leave. He doesn’t like anyone to see his face.”

Natsu was a bit puzzled. “I don’t mind--”

“Oh you will! Now go, we will serve ourselves. We don’t need a girl serving us our food.”

“I don’t know, sounds pleasant.” Shikijo said, “Besides, her little arms were shaking so bad holding those trays. Let her sit a bit and relax.

Natsu lowered her head respectfully. “If it’s making it hard for Han’nya-san to eat then-”

“Rest.” Han’nya said, oddly gentle. He was the scariest looking one due to the mask, yet his tone was the softest of the bunch, though most of them seemed to be far less intimidating then they looked.

She took their offer, considering they gave it. If they were the top bodyguards, their word trumped a senior maid. She served them their tea, so she was not just sitting there doing nothing, and once they finished, she gathered everything up. Even with the rest though her arms were still trembling. The stack wobbled, and she was sure it would fall.

But then the man, Han’nya, was suddenly by her side, his hand on the top, holding it steady. “Do you need help?”

“Oh thank you. But I should get used to this eventually.”

He removed his hand. “Lean the stack back against your chest. It will help.”

Natsu did as he said, and the strain on her arms lessened, and the stack of bentos was no longer as wobbly. She smiled at him. “Thank you, Han’nya-san.”

He nodded, and she went back to the kitchens.

When she returned, she was scolded, though it ended as soon as she said she had been offered a rest. Regardless, she was sent out to go clean. Of course, it was their rooms.

Beshimi was already back in his room when she found her way there, but he would not let her in. “You are not allowed in here witch.” he hissed.

“But the head maid was insistent that I clean your room. It’s been a while.”

Beshimi grumbled. “I clean it myself. If you cleaned it, everything would get out of order. Now go away and don’t come back to bother about my room again.”

“I am sorry.” She bowed to him, and he sighed.

“Yes yes… Now go away.” he slammed the door on her, and she went to the next room. 

Shikijo and Hyotokko were not in their rooms, and so she cleaned them. Remembering Bishimi’s words, she avoided moving things around, and merely dusted and scrubbed the floors. 

Hyottoko’s room was a hassle, as there was old oil around a wooden chest. Her arms protested the scrubbing, but she pushed through.

Han’nya’s room was last. She poked her head in when no one answered her knocking, and found it was empty too. It was plain, and aside from a very large cabinet and a wooden desk, not much was in there.

He rather interestingly had a western style bed unlike the others. That meant she would have to get on her knees and clean under it. She sighed, getting to work. She dusted first, then went to scrub the floors.

“Do you want help?”

Natsu jumped, under the bed currently, laying on her front. She slid out. And looked up at Han’nya. She had not even heard his boots on the floor or the door open.

“You scared me.” She exclaimed, hand on her chest, as the other whipped the sweat off her brow.

“Forgive me …?” he lowered his head a moment, though he paused and she could almost feel him looking at her, almost expectantly.

She finally understood what he wanted. “Ah… Natsu. I am Natsu.”

“Natsu-san… Forgive me.”

She looked back at the bed. She wondered if he could… Pick it up. She looked up at him and smiled nervously. “Uhm, you could… Lift the bed up so I can get under there easier?”

Han’nya bent over, not a word uttered, and lifted with little issue. Western beds she heard were much more heavy and unwieldy than futons. So she was impressed.

“Thank you. I will be quick.”

“No need. It doesn't weigh much.”

He was strong then. Still she worked as quickly as she could and still clean effectively.

“You are not used to this kind of work, are you?” Han’nya said from behind her.

“I know how to clean. I kept the house clean for my father. But I’ve never had to clean this much in one day.” She finished, and her arms felt like lead. So very heavy.

She huffed, lifting her arm shakily to wipe up her brow. “Well, hopefully I don't have to do this every day.” She scooted back, and the masked man set the bed back down, with a smooth controlled action.

“Wrap your arms in linen heated over boiling water when the soreness sets in. It will ease it. A soak in a heated bath will help as well.”

Natsu looked up at him, her eyes flicking to his arms. They were tattooed red and black, but it was clear they were muscled. It was sound advice in that case. She nodded to him. “Thank you.” 

She got up, her knees protesting. She gathered her things and bowed to him. “Thank you for the help.”

He only nodded, and Natsu left.

That night she managed to get a bath like he recommended. She made it hot, and soaked in it, hoping it would ease her pain. She looked up as one of the other girls came in. 

“Are you done yet?” she asked, annoyed, “You are not the only sore one.”

“Sorry…” Natsu stood up in the wooden tub, knees wobbling. The girl sighed sadly.

“I will try to keep you in the kitchen tomorrow so you can rest a day.” she assured. 

Natsu nodded and sat on a bucket and began to comb out her hair as the other woman got in the tub. She thought for a moment. “Tell me, why do the new girls have to serve the Oniwabanshu?” she asked.

“They are spies from Edo Castle. The fat one breaths fire, and that the one with the mask steals faces to wear.” the woman said like it was scandalous, “Their leader a prodigy. They are all natural killers.”

Natsu kept brushing. So it was because no one liked being around them? “They didn’t seem that bad.” she said quietly. Beshimi maybe, but he seemed to have been bothered by past maids, so perhaps it was just a show.

She finished up, and headed to bed. She checked her trunk for her things, and all of them were still there. her rouge father bought her, her ivory comb that was her mothers, and her favorite kimono. Satisfied, she got onto her futon, and did her best to go to sleep.

\---

The man was found.

He had indeed died. The pitiful help given to him by a do gooder had done nothing but prolong his suffering. He deserved it, in Han’nya’s opinion. He was familiar with abandonment, of course. What that man had tried to do, sell his daughter away to save his hide… It was much the same.

He watched as police came and told the girl, Natsu, that her father was dead. He knew it was the same man because of the coat given to her by them. The pattern in the fabric was the very same.

It seemed that despite Kanryu’s words that she would be too much work to keep, it did not extend to making her a maid in his mansion. The girl was taken to where the man’s body was to be prepared for cremation.

He felt… Bad about it. Though he was not sad the man was dead, he was upset by the girl’s sadness. A terrible father was still a father to most. And he wasn’t the worst, he supposed.

Better than his father was at least.

Her eyes were bloodshot when she brought them lunch. She poured him his tea, but he held his hand up and pushed the cup back towards her.

“You need it more than me. Drink.” he said, and her lip wobbled. She bowed her head to him.

“Thank you.” She mumbled, taking the cup and drinking the tea.

“The doctor that works for Kanryu might be able to give you something to help you sleep tonight.” Han’nya continued, “Ask Megumi for some valerian root. Should do the trick.”

She nodded again, bowing to him. She gathered the trays and left. Shikijo sighing.

“I hate seeing a pretty girl cry.” he sighed, “Ruins the food.”

The others made noises of agreement. But then all turned to Han’nya. “Awfully nice you are being to her.”

Han’nya said nothing at all, lifting his mask to take a bite of the burdock root in his stew. The girl was alone now. In a place she was not familiar with.

Han’nya sympathized with that, more than he regretted causing her pain. She never would have seen her father again regardless if he had survived.

As he walked down the hall after lunch, he spotted Aoshi down the hall. Han’nya directed his attention to him fully, bowing his head. “Okashira.”

“Han’nya. I have heard that last week someone calling themselves Hitokiri Battousai murdered someone. Do you know of it?”

Han’nya nodded. “I do. It's no one of importance. Just someone using the name.”

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. “You are sure?”

“He is a man named Hiruma Gohei. His descriptions are nothing like Hitokiri Battousai. I can assure you… It is not him.”

Aoshi closed his eyes. “I see. Well we best let the government deal with whatever that man is trying to do. Do you know anything else about this man?”

“He has a brother. Kihei. He is living in a dojo downtown.”

“You dug deep. Good work as usual. As you were.”

The fact he was still of use to Aoshi made Han’nya happy. He bowed to him, before continuing on his way to train alongside Shikijo and keep his body in good fighting condition.

Dinner came and went. Han’nya and the others quietly mingled. He watched Beshimi and Hyottoko playing cards and gambling over some spare yen they both had.

Han’nya did not play card games. He found it difficult to not count them, which made playing unfair. So he sat out this time. If dice were involved however… He could be persuaded.

“Pitty that guy wasn’t the real Battousai.” Shikijo sighed lazily, reading the paper about the murderer, “Would of been a fun fight.”

“We all know Aoshi-sama would have been the one to fight him.” Beshimi said, “Not that I mind. I would end it way too quickly with my poison.”

“Haha, if you could hit him that is.” Hyottoko snorted.

He looked away from them and stood up. They paid no mind to his leaving. Despite enjoying finally having comrades, not being lonely, Han’nya still sought solitude.

He went out into the gardens, gazing into the pond, overgrown with algae and devoid of fish. Kanryu was oddly cheap for a man who lived in a place like this. He had yet to replace the koi… Or perhaps he didn’t like the pond… what a waste to build one in that case.

as he looked at the disgusting water, he heard the unmistakable soft sobs of a woman. The voice he instantly recognized as the girl, Natsu. He followed the sound and found her on a bench in the rock garden, sniffling into a handkerchief.

“Usually the servants are in bed at this hour.” Han’nya said, and she jumped, looking at him.

He had startled her again. He found he did that. He moved so silently without even trying.

“I could not stop crying… I was bothering the other girls. So I came out here.” Natsu whipped her nose before setting her hands in her lap, “I must have bothered you too.”

“You did not.” Han’nya assured, “Your father was found, correct?”

She nodded, wringing the handkerchief. “I knew that he was dead… The moment they took all of our things I knew. But I just wanted… I wanted-”

“To be ignorant of it.” He finished for her, and she nodded.

She was silent for a long time, before looking at him again. “Have you ever… Lost everything? In almost one week?” Natsu asked wearily, “Ah, forgive me. it's not my-”

“I did. I lost my family in one day.” Han’nya admitted, seeking to give her solace that she was not alone, though the manner in which they lost everything was very different.

“Oh. I am sorry.”

“Do not be. In the end, it gave me a new home. A new place. You will find the same, one day.” Han’nya assured.

She smiled at him, a wobbly sad little smile. She nodded at him. “What happened to them?”

His hands clenched a moment. “Nothing happened to them. As far as I know, they could be alive still.” Perhaps his elder sister, maybe any other children born after he had been chased away. He did not know, he could never go back regardless.

She didn’t press despite the obvious confusion and curiosity. She whipped her eyes one more time before she stood up and bowed to him. “Thank you, Han’nya-san. I think I can go to sleep now.”

He only nodded, and watched as she went back inside.

\---

It had been a few weeks, Her father had gotten a simple and cheap burial. It was more than she had expected for sure. She at least had a place to go and visit on new years.

She had a few more jobs now in the mansion, including helping serve dinner to the other bodyguards of Kanryu. Natsu instantly hated that job, and it seemed few of the girls were fond of it. Most of the men were rowdy and got even more so when sake was supplied on certain days of the week.

Not all of the other bodyguards of course were like the ones that would touch her butt, but it got a bit overwhelming. 

She had no idea why anyone would rather serve them over the Oniwabanshu. sure Beshimi-san threatened to poison her food, but he never did, and he seemed to tolerate her a bit better now. Shikijo showed off a lot and talked about his battles past to the point she could never forget them, Hyottoko was very loud, but neither one asked her to give them oral sex in the storage closet simply because she ‘did it before’.

And Han’nya had been one of the most compassionate persons to her in the mansion, only him and one of the senior maids, Akari-san, had given comfort. Han’nya, his words, and Akari-san her bosom to sob into.

“I am sick of having my bottom pinched.” Natsu mumbled as she stacked up the bentos, “They could be more professional for body guards of someone with so much money.”

“Highered thugs are like that.” Akari said.

“I can’t wait to serve the Oniwabanshu later. They are much more professional.” Natsu grouced, and another girl, Fumiko, snickered.

“Shikijo-san pinched my butt in the hall.” She said, covering her mouth as she giggled.

“That’s because you want him to pinch your butt.” Akari scolded.

Natsu had also learned some of the members of the Oniwabanshu were not totally feared. Shikijo had a few admirers due to his masculin build, and Beshimi was regarded as cute by a few. And of course, the Okashira, Aoshi Shinomori, was the most fawned over. Natsu had finally caught a glimpse of him when going down a hall, and she had to admit, he was handsome.

Still there was an air of caution. Their lives were dedicated to their work. Men like that, according to Akari, were the most ruthless.

Kanryu Takeda was an example of this.

Natsu brought the empty bento trays to the kitchen, and was given the set of bentos for Han’nya and the others.

They were much more talkative that night. Apparently Han’nya had crossed paths with a former member.

“How is Ejiro?” Hyottoko asked, loud as ever, “I've not seen him since he left.”

“He was with his son.” Han’nya said, sitting patiently as Natsu scooped him his rice, “He looked well. Said he was too… Bought one of the raunchier books I had.”

“Hahaha, of course he did. Glad he got a job like a normal person.” Hyottoko drained his tea, “I thought for sure he would have come back. Wasn’t good at anything else besides hitting people with those fans of his.”

“He does Kabuki.” Han’nya continued, and all the others burst out laughing.

Things got a bit quiet, and Hyottoko looked at Beshimi. “Ya know, you could leave if ya wanted. be like that girl who took over the doc’s opium making and use your knowledge of plants to make medicine.”

Beshimi scoffed. “I like my poisons.” he pouted a little, “Besides, I like this work. Even if the guy paying us is sub par to our previous employer.”

“We work for the Okashira, not Kanryu.” Han’nya said, taking the rice bowl as Natsu handed it over to him. He set it down before him, and resumed sitting quietly. 

He still would not eat in front of her. She didn’t mind but it did make her curious as to why, but she would never ask. It was simply rude to do so.

“I guess we could all get real jobs if we wanted.” Shikijo said, “I could load boats with these big arms, ain't that right, little missy?”

Natsu looked at him to find he was flexing at her. She smiled politely and nodded “Yes I am sure you could. Better than a crane I bet.”

“Hehe, that's what I like to hear.”

“We would be terrible at it.” Beshimi hissed, snickering, “I’d poison anyone who annoyed me.”

Natsu finished serving the food and bowed respectfully. “I will be outside the door if you need anything.”

“Stay! You buttered me up and now I want your company.” Shikijo said, pouring himself sake, “Just turn around and look the other way. Then Han’nya can eat in peace.”

Natsu looked at each of their faces, eyes landing on Han’nya’s mask last. “I mean… I don’t know what I could do aside from just sitting here…”

“I heard you sing.” Han’nya said suddenly, “It would be like having our own Geisha in with us.”

Her face went red at being compared to a Geisha of all things. They were the pinnacle of grace and poise and-

“You made her blush!” Shikijo laughed, pouring himself more sake, “You smooth talker. I had no idea you could give compliments like that.”

She had hardly a moment to ask how he knew she sang. But after a moment she turned away and faced the screen door, hand to her face as she thought of a song.

Natsu paused a moment more before she started humming. “Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu, do make tomorrow a sunny day. Like the sky in a dream sometimes. If it's sunny I'll give you a golden bell!”

She paused a moment, and it was deadly quiet, broken a moment later by a rather loud slurp behind her, in Han’nya’s direction, which made Hyottoko snicker.

She could feel her ears burning with embarrassment. “Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu, do make tomorrow a sunny day. If you make my wish come true, we'll drink lots of sweet sake!”

Natsu was tempted to just steal a glance at Han’nya, who she could hear eating behind her in a hurry. Just to see what was under the mask. Was he handsome? Ugly? Maybe he was a Noppera-bo and had no face at all.

“Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu, do make tomorrow a sunny day. But if it's cloudy and I find you crying, then I shall snip your head off!” Natsu finished the last verse with a dramatic chop of her hand and someone behind her started clapping.

“Not bad. Not bad at all.” Shikijo said, “Alright little missy you can turn around again. Han’nya finished.

“Did you finish Han’nya?” Natsu asked, just to be sure.

“I did.”

She turned around and faced them again, bowing to them. “I hope you all enjoyed my performance.”

“It was a good change of pace from the usual. It made me feel like I was in a classy establishment.”

Natsu entertained them the rest of the dinner, lingering way longer than normal, practically until everyone was ready to head to bed. She gathered everything, knowing she would have to clean it all herself, but she was fine with that, it had been quite fun after all.

“Do you want help?”

She jumped, and looked over her shoulder as she was going down the stairs. “You could have made me slip, Han’nya-san. You really need to learn to make your steps audible to everyone.”

“Forgive me. I do believe I am out of practice when it comes to that.” There was humor behind his words, and Natsu smiled.

She finished going down the stairs, thoughts wandering enough to make her lips a bit loose. “You know, you don’t seem to belong here.”

“Oh?”

“You are so soft spoken, and kind. You don't seem to have the same… Feeling anyone else here has. Not even your piers.” She looked back, and found he had not moved from where he had first startled her, “Why don’t you leave like that other fellow did?”

“Because there is nowhere else for me.” Han’nya said it with a finality that meant he did not care for the conversation to continue. Natsu looked away from him.

“I will go clean all this now. Goodnight.”

He made nothing more but an affirming sound, and when she turned to apologize for being nosey, he was gone. He was like a ghost.

The week went by and flowed into the next. Natsu quietly washed the glass windows in one of the many ‘sitting rooms’ the mansion had.

She heard someone come in, and Natsu did not turn to them, focused more on the window. She was leaning out of it a bit to scrub the outside, and she cursed the westerners for making multi leveled buildings with glass windows. How absurd.

A pair of hands were suddenly on her hips, and pulling her in, and she let out a startled shriek, turning around sharply to glare.

A man held up his hands, smirking at her. “Hey, hey sorry for that but you shouldn’t be cleaning them like that. Kanryu-sama hires people to do that.”

Her eyes flicked to a few other men at the door. She put on a smile to be polite. “Oh? Well thank you for telling me that.” She whipped her hands on her apron and turned to pull the window closed.

His hands were back on her hips, and she turned and pushed him away from her. “Excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Aw come on. We’ll get ya something nice if you-”

“No! Why would I want to be with a pig like you? Only an animal bothers a girl when she’s working.” Natsu snapped, slapping her cloth into his chest.

“She’s sweet on those freaks that surve that Okashira guy. An odd girl like her is not worth it, Shimada.” One of the men at the door said.

“Of course I like them more then you. They have more manners than you do. Especially Han’nya san. Maybe you are the freaks.”

“You little bitch, don’t act like some high class-”

“That is enough.”

Two hands were on the men’s shoulders at the door. Han’nya was behind them, and he pushed them aside. They parted for him readily enough, watching as he walked in.

“Natsu-san, are these men bothering you?”

Natsu put her nose up. “They are. I have to wash the windows still.”

“I see… i suggest you all leave her to her work.” Han’nya motioned to the door, and the man who had grabbed her hips mumbled and hurried past him. All three men cast final glances, before departing.

“I heard you shriek.” Han’nya explained a few moments after they left, his masked face turning to look down at her, “I went to see what was going on.”

“They were helpful at first, but that one man was too grabby.”

Han’nya hummed and looked back at the door.

“You will stay in my room for the night.” he said calmly

Natsu blinked. “What?”

“Those men will not take well to your words, and will more than likely attack you in the night.”

She was touched that he cared enough to worry about her, but also suddenly scared at what he said. “Why not watch over the servants quarters?”

“Too crowded.” Han'nya looked in her direction. “Show me to your bed. I will bring your personal belongings into my room for safe keeping while you finish up your work today.” 

Natsu nodded and took him to the room she shared, watching as Han'nya gathered her few things.

“Come to my room after dinner.” he said, and Natsu nodded.

She went back to her work and when evening came, she brought them their dinner as normal.

Aoshi joined them for this dinner. He said little, if nothing as they spoke and talked, but he watched them all, showing he was listening. He was engaged in a quiet match of Shoji with Beshimi.

As she ground up the green tea for them in the hallway, giving Han’nya time to eat as well, she overheard Shikijo making fun of the situation.

“So you're gonna have a girl in your room eh? Never seen you so protective over a girl. Not since Misao.”

“She is in over her head.. She thinks she can use what she knows to stay out of trouble like she did before. It won’t work in this place. In here all that matters is money.”

Aoshi finally spoke. “A girl like her is disposable in this mansion.” he said calmly, moving the shogi piece he had been moving between his fingers. 

“Still, why so special, hm?” Shikijo leaned in close to Han’nya’s mask, peering into the eye holes, “Do ya like her? Does she remind you of an old girlfriend?”

“It doesn’t concern us.” Aoshi said, moving another piece, “Let him be.”

“Yes, sir.” Shikijo said, backing off immediately.

Natsu finished grinding the tea and mixed it with the hot water, sliding the door open and getting up. “Here you go. More tea like you asked, Hyottoko-san.”

That night, Han’nya perched against the wall near the window, and she took the bed. 

As she lay there, looking at the ceiling. Her mind was racing. She was disposable. She had begun to see that a new maid could be hired if something happened to her.

But she had wormed her way into someone’s heart. Someone from the Oniwabanshu. Han’nya.

She didn’t know why he was fond of her, but he was, and usually, it was because she was pretty. Men liked pretty pale girls. She was just that. She shifted on the mattress a moment before she sat up, and took a match, striking it and lighting the oil lantern on the bedside table.

“What is it?” Han’nya asked from his spot by the window.

Natsu made her way over to him, lantern in her hand. She smiled at him when she kneeled by his side. “I want to thank you, for keeping me safe.”

She could faintly see the glint of his eyes behind his mask, and thus knew he was looking at her. He said nothing at all, but did give a small nod. Natsu got closer. “I want to show my thanks.” She said, moving her shoulder just right to make the collar of her white yakuta slide off and expose it.

She did like him. She had not lied about that when talking down those other men. He was better than any of them.

“I see.” was all Han’nya said in response.

She moved to take off his mask, but his gloved hand moved and grabbed her wrist, tightly, and she heard the grinding of metal under his gloves. Was he wearing gauntlets under them? “I want to kiss you.” She said playfully.

“No you don’t.” Han’nya said, calm as ever. He moved her hand away from his mask, and he took the lantern from the other.

“I do though.” Natsu enforced, leaning in closer, her yakuta opening dangerously far, cool air on her skin. “I like you, Han’nya.”

She moved her free hand and set it on his chest. He took a deep breath, she could feel his chest expand from it.

He set the lantern down, away from them. He still did not let her wrist go. His head tilted, and she could almost feel him looking at her. The tight grip on her wrist relaxed a little bit, moving instead to take her hand between his gloved fingers.

Her hand on his chest moved down to his abdomen, touching the first belt of his clothing. He made no move to stop her. “Do you want to stay dressed?” she asked.

“I would prefer it that way.” he affirmed.

He let her wrist go, and she set both of her hands on his waist, licking her lips a moment before she slid her hands down to his hips. She found the ties of his trousers and undid them.

His gloved hand moved, and grasped a breast, the worn leather felt quite nice on her skin. His other hand undid the obi of her night clothes, pulling it off. His movements were precise, slow, and delebrite. The shadows from the flickering lantern made his mask almost hellish, but she knew it was only a mask.

She lowered her head, and took him into her mouth, the flesh of his penis soft between her lips. But with a few caresses of her tongue, it began to stiffen and harden in her mouth. His hand rested on the back of her head after a moment, but did no more than that.

He seemed to be a bit of a cold dead fish, that or he had a will of iron. She dipped her head further down until her nose brushed the hair at the base of his penis, giving a swallow. He made a sound, a sharp inhale through his teeth, and his penis swelled and grew more.

His hand tugged on her hair. “Enough.”

She pulled away and looked up at him. Steam was puffing out from behind his mask, and his breathing was a bit heavy. Was he already about to cum? She smiled at him and leaned in again, her breasts pressed on his chest. “Were you already close?”

“I am… Unused to this.” Han’nya said quietly.

So that was why he was acting the way he was. He was inexperienced. She sat back and pulled her yakuta off, taking him in her hand and using the head of his penis to rub her clit. His hands moved to hold her waist.

His breathing was still heavy, and every once in a while she stopped and held still, holding him against her. She could feel him pulsing in her hand. Suddenly his hips thrust, and Natsu let out a gasp at the sudden stimulation.

He gripped her hips harder, and Natsu pushed his penis back to align with her entrance, she lowered just enough to envelop his head, and Han’nya hissed again, beginning to thrust up in a choppy rhythm.

Even inexperienced he knew what to do, and he was doing it rather decently, his girth, the slight curve, he might not know it but he was well equipped. Natsu set her hands on his shoulders, moaning and gasping with each movement. She let out a particularly loud moan when she dropped down on him, beginning to meet his movements.

One of his hands left her waist to return to a breast, his breathing ragged, steam once again emerging from behind his mask as he fumbled with the soft flesh. 

His shoulders tensed under her hands, and he let out a strangled grunt. Heat pooled in her stomach, and she felt him pulsing inside of her. She moaned appreciatively, her hands sliding from his shoulders and down his chest.

She leaned up, Han’nya too caught up in catching his breath to lean away. Natsu pressed her lips to the bottom teeth of his mask, her tongue sliding out to run along them, she then dipped her tongue to run along the sculpted one of his mask.

Han’nya jerked his hips up into her again, his hands grasping her ass tightly. She seemed to have finally ignited his passion and even after only just finishing, he was going again, faster than before.

Natsu groaned, finally feeling her muscles coiling in a build up into an orgasm. She moaned and gasped loudly, clutching at his gi as she bounced on his hips.

SHe threw back her head, body shaking as she had her little orgasm. Pleasant and toe curling, only vaguely aware that Han’nya had finished again himself. She laughed a little, resting her head on his chest. “Oh wow… You are pretty good at that.”

His hands slid up to rest on her back, his head falling back against the wall with a dull thud as he breathed heavily. “As are you.”

“You liked it when I kissed your mask, huh?” Natsu straightened up his gi so it was no longer rumpled looking.

He only nodded, and Natsu pulled away, crawling to Han’nya’s bed and reaching under it for her silk handkerchief. She wiped herself up. She would have to wash it well in the morning to get the stains out. Natsu got back on the bed, and she pulled the cover back, smiling at him. “Come on.”

She could not read him with his mask, but he seemed to be pondering. Cautious? Perhaps he was not sure of what this was. She, however, knew. As long as she was here, she would be his lover. She would be safe. She would not be disposable, and the men who worked for Kanryu would avoid her.

“Lover’s sleep together, right?” she pressed, smiling at him sweetly.

“Lovers?” He asked, and he sounded amused. She pouted at him. 

“I said I liked you, remember? Now come on. You don’t have to get undressed either.” She watched as he slowly rose to his feet, taking the lantern with him, and made his way to her, silent as death. He joined her, and she watched as he pulled off his gloves.

His hands were scarred. The knuckles knobby looking. His skin was also quite tan, which made the scars on his knuckles stand out, paler than the rest. He then pulled off his boots. Finally he turned off the lanturn, laying back on the mattress after a moment. He was stiff, awkward in bed.

She snuggled into his side, her arms wrapping around his muscled one. She kissed his shoulder. “You can see me anytime you like, even just for some company.” Natsu said, and Han’nya only made an affirming sound.

\---

She reminded him of someone. Han’nya mused as he lay besides the girl. Something about her reminded him of someone. It had been that way for quite a while.

He spent far too long thinking about it, his arm growing numb in her grip. He shifted slightly and eased the feeling, mind wandering away for just a moment onto the girl by his side.

It was all he needed. An idle thought of Natsu’s breasts brought back why he felt the way he did.

Long ago in the slums, before the Oniwabanshu, Han’nya had been with a girl who, like him, was on the street. So very long ago, but he remembered her breasts, sagging over her chest, with her ribs showing through her skin and her collar so prominent. 

Both were soft, but in different ways.

Natsu’s, though not really large, were full and fit in his hand nicely. like a roll of bread dough ready to be baked. That girl in the slums... her breasts had felt like an overripe fruit still clinging to the branch.

When he thought about it, Natsu was similar to her. That girl had tried to do the same. Tried to find someone she could leech safety off of.

Natsu was successful in her endeavor, for she had picked a suitable man. That girl, his first love, she had failed, and it had cost her her life.

His thoughts lingered into the day, pulled out of them When Shikijo made his presence known.

“I heard the two of you last night.” Shikijo said, smirking, “Look at you, the ugliest one of us getting a cute girl like that.”

Han’nya did not look up from working on his gloves, scrubbing the oxidation off the metal. He thought about her soft skin, her voice, and how she slept beside him, her breathing soft as she slept.

“She used me.” was all Han’nya said, satisfied a gauntlet was cleaned properly.

Shikijo frowned. “What?”

“She was more clever than I thought… Every motion she did was to manipulate me, stimulate me.” Han’nya explained, “I believe she heard us talk about her the other night… She used me to gain safety.”

He did not know why indulged her little scheme. It was harmless of course. She was not plotting to steal or kill. She just wanted security, and he would not lie, he felt a little protective of her. He could not deny he enjoyed it either. It seemed to be a mutual partnership.

Shikijo held his scarred chin and made an impressed sound. “She would have made a good assassin with a bit of training. Pity she picked a guy who can read a person like a book.”

“We are lovers now.” Han’nya said with a bit of mirth, scrubbing at a stubborn bit of oxidation.

“So you are okay with that?”

The spy looked up at the scared man. “I think there is… Something there. Something legitimate on her part.” He looked back down and strapped the gauntlets on, then slid his gloves back over them. “And it was… Nice to have a body in the bed, a warm one.”

“And now ya know why we always insisted you came with us to the brothels.” Shikijo explained, “It's not just for the sex. It's the company.”

Han’nya had little to do that day. He supposed he could maintain his masks a bit along with his uniform, the old book seller disguise was seeing a lot of use these days. Perfect to snoop on Kanryu’s guards when they were off duty, and to pick up on gossip from the locals for information about new strangers coming into town.

He returned to his quarters, absent of his new paramor, and so he was able to discard his mask.

Han’nya sat himself before the window at his desk, the smell of sex and Natsu’s perfume still lingering. The stink of sex he wasn’t too fond of, but her perfume, sweet and floral, was pleasant.

He opened the box that stored the old man mask, and he got his supplies from his desk drawers. Using a needle, he slowly filled in hairs in the eye brows that were becoming patchy, and smoothed over unnatural indentations with a bare finger. He took a magnifying eye glass and examined the eye lashes, and was pleased those were still holding up.

The mask as a whole, however, was losing its life like color, and looking like the wax it was made of now. The pigment of the skin itself was still holding up as it had been mixed right into wax itself, but the pink fleshy tones were rubbing off. He reached for his box of rouge, sighing when he found it woefully empty.

He had forgotten about that.

He would have to go to town and buy more. However a thought came to him. Women used rouge, and Natsu was.. Well obviously a woman. She might have some for his use. She was his ‘lover’ so she would share with him, surely.

He would buy her more. He rose to his feet and returned his mask to his face, and made his way to the servants section of the mansion. Today was washing day, and so he had a good inclination that she would be there assisting.

He ignored the maids who pressed themselves to the wall as he walked by them. They did the same to all of them, save for Aoshi. He stepped outside, and sure enough, there was Natsu, scrubbing sheets in a wooden basin.

As he approached, the giggling and chatter among the women fell silent, and only Natsu looked at him.

“Ah, Han’nya-kun, can I help you with anything?” her use of -kun caused the women to murmur.

“Do you have any rouge? I seem to have run out of it. Powder is preferable.”

Natsu covered her mouth as she giggled at him. “Rouge? Yes I have some, but it's the paste kind. Why do you need it though?”

He withheld a sigh. Paste would work, but powder was easier to work with, but he would have to make do. “It is for one of my disguises.” He didn’t understand while she was giggling at that.

“Let me finish up here, and I will bring it to your room. But you will have to get me more, okay? I like the kind that's imported and made from strawberries.”

Expensive tastes, but Aoshi being employed by Kanryu paid decently. “Of course. I will be waiting for you.”

He left, but he lingered at the door outside to listen to the women’s reactions.

“You called him -kun? Why?” an older woman asked.

Natsu did not reply, but he assumed she was giving a coy smile as the women gasped. 

“Him? It was him you were with?” one with a rather girly voice asked loudly.

Natsu made an affirming sound. She sounded so pleased with herself. It amused him quite a bit. It was like she had scored becoming the mistress of some politician.

No doubt now gossip would spread. Soon the whole place would know about it. And it was exactly what she wanted. A clever girl indeed. 

He returned to his room, reclining on his bed and reading a book he had slowly been chipping away at. It was some two hours later when there was a knock at his door. He snapped the book shut. “Come in.”

Natsu slid in, closing the door behind her. In her hand was a ceramic jar. “Here you go, Han’nya-kun.” She watched him get up, smiling at him as he took it, “Can I see what you are working on?”

He nodded silently and led her to the table. She made a little sound like she was grossed out at the sight.

“Is it real?” She asked, her hand over her mouth and a clear grimace on her face.

Han’nya laughed, shaking his head. “No, it's wax. All of them are wax.” He, after a moment of thought, set his hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair. 

“Oh good.” her hand moved to her neck and she sighed, “The girls were saying you wore real faces you cut off. But that is ridiculous. You would need a new face every few days.”

“Yes exactly.” He already knew about the rumors, they did not bother him, it let him be left in peace, “It keeps nosy women away from my things though, so it is a helpful rumor.”

She returned to her work, and touched his arm affectionately before she left. Han’nya resumed his own work, and began the task of melting more wax and painting on the flushed tones.

He was not finished until the next day, and after a short nap, he left for the market in his fresh mask, intending on buying more powdered rouge and the paste Natsu said she liked.

“Good to see you again Ojiisan!” the vendor said, the young woman smiling. “Here for the same thing?”

“Yes oh yes. My wife loves your rouge dear.” Han’nya said, taking the tone of a kind older man, “Did your children like the books I sold you?”

“Very much so.” She sectioned off some of the powdered rouge into a small waxed bag, and weighed it.

“You know,” Han’nya began, “My granddaughter is in town. And she likes rouge made of strawberries in a ceramic jar. Do you sell it by any chance?”

The woman waved her hand, frowning. “No fancy western stuff here, just safflower as always. If you want that, you will need to go to the shops in the richer side of town. That's where all the forgein things are.”

“Oh dear. Well my old bones are in for a walk, aren’t they?”

He paid and made his way to the districts where those with heavier pockets lived and shopped. He made his way into a shop that looked about right. He was assaulted by the smell of intense perfumes that the westerners liked to wear. He made a little cough to clear his throat, and a woman in a fine silk kimono approached him. “Hello, Ojiisan. May I help you?”

“Mm. Yes, I was wondering, if you have a rouge made of strawberries. My granddaughter loves it so.”

“We do yes.” She looked Han’nya up and down, no doubt measuring if he was even worth helping. He seemed to suit her, and she left him to fetch him a pot. He wandered to where he would pay, rubbing his chin a moment to adjust the mask.

“Here you are sir. That will be one hundred yen.”

VERY expensive tastes Natsu had. Han’nya fetched the money from his wallet and handed it over. “Thank you so much ma’am. I will be sure to come by again if my granddaughter wants anything else from here.”

He returned in the afternoon, just in time for lunch. He shed his disguise and went to join his comrades as he always did.

He crossed paths with Natsu on the way there as she carried the bentos for their meal, and he presented her the rouge. Her eyes lit up. “You actually got it for me?”

“Of course. I said I would replace it.” Han’nya affirmed, and slipped it into her sleeve. Natsu balanced the bentos on one arm, now quite skilled with carrying them, and grabbed his gi, pulling him down the hall, taking a few turns until they were in some often unused hallway.

The mansion was too big for its own good.

He already knew what she was getting at. He spotted girls and body guards going at it in the halls when he snooped. Natsu set the bentos down.

She pulled the collar of her kimono and juban open, and exposed her breasts to him. She smiled up at him. He had not the time for this, but he could not help but look.

“Go on, take your gloves off and give them a touch.”

Han’nya hesitated a moment, but did as she suggested, pulling off one of his gloves and freeing a hand. He did not hesitate in taking Natsu’s breast into his hand, but he had to pause to register how soft it was. Touching them with his bare hands was a very different feeling than with his gloves on.

His fingertip rubbed over her nipple, and it hardened. Natsu sighed, smiling contently when both her breasts were in his hands. Han’nya leaned over her, almost loomed, the nose of his mask brushing her brown hair, the sweet floral smell of her perfume so very pleasant compared to the almost suffocating smell of the shop.

“We should go.” he said, yet his fingers only sank more into her skin.

“It’s nothing that needs to be hot” Natsu wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips caressing the teeth of his mask. He felt that desire in him again. She was very good at being seductive. Shikijo was right, she would have been a wonderful assassin, slitting the throats of men after they ravaged her.

Her hands were already at his pants, undoing them with eagerness. She glanced up at him as she took his fudoshi into her hands, grinning. “Can I kiss you now?”

He chuckled lightly. At least she was persistent. “No. I am afraid my mask will have to do.”

She pulled his fudoshi down with a pout, taking him in her hand and moving her hand in a slow up and down motion. His eyes narrowed at the sensation. Her mouth and the act of sex had almost been overwhelming, but this was familiar, in territory he could handle.

His hand moved for the edge of her kimono, giving it a hard yank, pulling it aside enough to get his hand beneath the fabric and bury his fingers between her legs. He had to make it end quick. he knew enough, and his thumb rubbed firmly against her clit, a finger sinking inside of her.

She wasn’t wet. Damp was a more fitting word. But soon, with curls of his fingers, the wetness grew, and one of her hands moved to cover her mouth and keep her moans quiet. Her face was now flushed. 

The expression was like that girl in the slums, yet Natsu looked far more alive then she had.

Natsu stopped touching him, one hand bracing on the wall while the other pulled her kimono open more. She lifted her leg, and Han’nya slipped his arm under her knee, holding it up.

He slipped in, and took a fast pace, one hand on the wall, looking at her as she clamped her hand over her mouth, muffled sounds of bliss just barely heard over his own haggard breathing. His hand moved from the wall to grab her hip, pulling her against him in time with his hips.

Natsu’s hand moved from her mouth to slide between them, slipping through the curls of her pubic hair to rub herself. A harder thrust backed by a faster rhythm made her mewl noticeably, her mouth no longer covered.

His hand moved from her hip to cover her mouth, leaning in closer to her, watching as her breasts bounced alluringly with the fast jerky movements his hips were causing. His eyes squeezed shut, and with a grunt, he came.

He pulled out, but did not leave her. His hand left her leg and rubbed her clit himself, his gloved fingers making her squeal as she came, her hands grasping his wrist and ner nails digging into the leather.

Han’nya pulled his hand away, and Natsu smiled at him almost dreamily, panting. “Oh wow… Those gloves feel nice.”

Han’nya chuckled, putting the other glove back on. “You are welcome. Now, I really do need to go.”

He paused as she pulled him closer, her lips again on his mask, sucking on a fang, before pulling away, tugging everything back into place, using her hands to fan her face to ease the sex flush that was on her face.

She picked the bentos back up, and resumed taking lunch to them, Han’nya walking behind her once he too was put back together, noticing her gate was a bit wobbly.

He would be smirking had he any lips.

\---

It had worked exactly as she wanted. Everyone knew she was with Han’nya, and the other hired guards were leaving her alone now. It was wonderful to just do her work without anyone thinking they could get something out of her for a favor, and not worry about being jumped.

She washed the floors of the ballroom with a few other girls. Her arms were going to be sore again, no doubt, but it was getting easier day by day to clean this huge place. Were all western style homes so massive? How did their cities have any room for anything but homes with places this large?

Fumiko, who Natsu had come to know as a bit of a gossip and a busy body, moved her bucket to Natsu’s area, leaning in against her with a coy smirk.

“Seen his face yet?”

Natsu frowned, leaning away from her. She had to be the third person who asked her that in a week. “No. You would think you heard that already.” 

The girl snickered. “You are his lover but you have not seen his face? Not much of a lover.”

“He doesn’t want me to see it. Probably protecting his identity.”

Fumiko snickered again. “I heard he’s hideous under that mask.”

Natsu heard that too, but that was what everyone always assumed when someone wore a mask. They were hiding something, obviously. She did not argue the statement, but cast a side eyed glance that was clearly annoyed.

“There was a girl a year ago that saw him without his mask and she screamed so loud the others thought she was being murdered.” Fumiko continued with obvious mirth. “When help came he was standing over her and she was crying her eyes out. Said he had the face of a demon, one even worse than his mask. She quit the next day.” 

“And you all also say he cuts off people’s faces, but I know for a fact that isn’t true.” Natsu finally snapped, slapping the girl's hand with her wet washcloth, making a snap. Fumiko pulled her hand away with a sharp movement, frowning at her.

“Just be ready. You are gonna see that face when you wake up one morning and you probably will drop dead from-!” her continued teasing was cut off when Akari grabbed her by the ear and yanked.

“Enough gossip and go back to your part of the ballroom, Fumiko.” She hissed.

Natsu put her anger behind her cleaning, and finished sooner than the other girls, which meant she could go onto her next task, which was cleaning the tatami mats in the servant quarters, that would take a bit, as she was certain they had mold growing in them.

That of course meant she would not be serving Han’nya and his friends their lunch, and probably not dinner. She would have to stop by his room to see him once she was free, she had not gotten to see him for a few days.

She lifted her hand and counted a moment. It was the 13th so… She sighed and shook her head. It wasn’t a safe day then. So for two weeks she would have to avoid sex until after her mensturation.

That was fine she guessed. Han’nya didn’t seem to be the most sexually charged man. He never came to her for… Well, anything. That one time he came to borrow her rouge, sure but she at least expected him to come to her for more sex. Guys usually came back to her for that.

Han’nya though had not even come to see her to even just talk and spend time with her. She frowned at that when she realized it. Sure she saw him every meal, and was just kinda… using him. But she did like him. He was kind and expected nothing in return for that. His voice was deep and oddly gentle. She could listen to him talk for hours.

She mused over it the rest of the day, and when she finished, she made her way up to Han’nya’s room, determined to finally put an end to his evasiveness.

She did not mind if he was not one to seek affection often, but to not see the face of the man she was claiming to be lovers with… Well it was embarrassing.

She knocked on his door, and after a minute, it opened just a crack, the socket of Han’nya’s mask peeking at her from the crack, the glint of his eye just visible. “Natsu. To what I owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to see you.” Natsu said, smiling at him, frustration almost melting at his voice.

He made an amused hum, and he stepped away, the opening in the door widening enough to slip in.

She cut to the chase once inside, turning around on her tabi socks, and facing him. “Why don’t you ever come to see me? Just see me and talk to me?”

He was clearly surprised by the direct question. He lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck, shifting on his feet.

“Forgive me… I am used to being alone. If you wish for me to seek your company more I will attempt to.”

She kept pressing. “And why am I not allowed to see your face?”

“I do not think you would want to see it.”

“The girls said the only one to see your face had to quit, it was so horrific.” Natsu said, stepping closer and looking up at him, “Is that true?”

A moment or two later he responded. “Someone saw my face and screamed, yes.”

“Are you embarrassed or-”

His head pulled back and he looked down at her, his body language suddenly a bit aggressive. “Never. What I am, under this mask, was done for the Okashira. I would never be embarrassed nor ashamed of that.” Han’nya stated firmly. Natsu shrunk back and nodded.

“I… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Han’nya relaxed a little. “You didn’t, not really.”

“If you are not any of those things, then just show me then.” Natsu looked back up at him, her hands resting on his chest as she leaned in closer. Han’nya peared down at her from behind his mask, and just faintly she could see the shine of his eyes.

After a moment, he lifted a gloved hand, and took the mask firmly in it. He pulled it away, and Natsu felt her stomach twist, and with a gasp, she stepped away from him.

He had no face, but not like a noppera-bo.

He had no nose, no lips, all he had were his teeth and eyes, looking down at her. His tan skin was pale and shiny around his mouth like his lips had been burned off.

She had a lump in her throat and she just stared at him. He looked like a grinning skull. She swallowed a few times and looked away, feeling it was impolite to stare as intensely as she was.

“Did you get hurt? Were you tortured?”

“I did this to myself.” Han’nya said quietly. “You said I did not really belong and you asked me why I could not simply leave like all the others had. This is why.”

He held out his arm, and she looked at the stripes tattooed onto his skin. “This is why. I gave everything I had into serving Aoshi, because he gave me purpose. And I would do it again in a heartbeat for him.”

How could anyone do such a thing to themselves? How could anyone let someone do that to themselves? She held her hands to her chest a long moment, biting her lip before steeling herself. She returned to him, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him. After a moment, he rested his hands on her back, leaning over her, his breath on her scalp.

He was her protection. She knew he could be kind. A face, or a lack of one, didn’t change that. She looked up at him, looking him in the eyes. They were weirdly wild looking for a man usually so soft spoken. “So, you will kiss me now, right?”

His shoulders shook as he chuckled softly, and the corners of his mouth, what remained of his lips, curled up in a smile, eyes narrowing. “Yes. Yes I will kiss you now. If it is what you want.”

She grabbed his gi and yanked him down, and he allowed her to. Natsu pressed her lips to his teeth, the sharp filed tips catching on them a moment. It was so strange to kiss someone with no lips, but familiarity returned when his mouth opened. 

She eagerly deepened the kiss, hands sliding over his shoulders to clutch the back of his neck. His arms wrapped around her, a gloved hand burying in her hair. 

Natsu pulled away, resting her head on his chest. “I want to sleep in your room tonight. No sex as its not a safe day. But… I just want to be near you.”

His gloved hand cupped her cheek, and he chuckled gently. “As you wish.” 

She undressed, getting into the bed naked to keep her kimono clean. Han’nya kicked off his boots, and pulled off his gi and gloves, but nothing else. Natsu did not complain.

He curled behind her, his hand on her hip as they lay in silence. After a long while, he spoke randomly. “You remind me of Misao.”

Natsu moved her head to look behind her. She remembered that name. “... Who is Misao?”

“I raised her… Well I helped raise her. It was after I joined Aoshi. Little stubborn girl. never gave up. Always said she would marry Aoshi-sama.”

Natsu giggled, rolling over to face him. “She sounds cute.”

“Very cute. Head over heels for him.”

“Where is she?” Natsu asked.

“In Kyoto, but I would not be shocked if she spent her time looking for us. She must be 16 now…”

Natsu could tell immediately that he missed her. She sounded like she was almost a surrogate daughter to him. “Han’nya, how old are you, if I may ask?”

Han’nya paused a long time, before he replied quietly. “I don’t really know… All I know is that I was born in June. I think I am a little older than Aoshi-sama. My parents never kept track, and so I never did either. But I was a teenager, I suppose, when I was taken in.”

“... Taken in?”

His face, what was left of it, almost fell, and she could see him look away from her a moment. “I am sorry.” she said hurriedly, but he let out a dry laugh.

“Don’t be. It's the past. It’s all in the past, and I don’t need that any more. He found me in the slums of some poor village. Poorer than the poor. Almost like an animal. But he saw something in me, and so he took me in, trained me, taught me to read and write… I truly owe him everything.”

Natsu nodded. “He sounds far kinder then he looks.” she yawned, settling into the sheets, and drifting off to sleep.

\---

“Aoshi!”

Han’nya and the other’s turned when Kanryu slammed the door open, long face twisted in fury. “Where is that damned leader of yours?!”

“He is busy.” Beshimi snapped, annoyed by Kanryu’s rudeness.

Kanryu pointed at Beshimi. “Then you will go with my men!” He snarled, “You will get that bitch back, this instant! And you!”

He rounded on Han’nya, who only looked at the finger pointed at him. “Me?”

“Some spy you are! How could you not have seen her leave?!”

“Seen who leave? We have no idea what you are talking about!” Beshimi snapped.

“Megumi! She has ran and taken the opium!” Kanryu turned to the two men behind him. “You two go! Beshimi will follow you.”

Han’nya had always an inkling that Megumi would run. She was a young and gentle woman. Han’nya could see that her work deeply upset her whenever he came by for something to soothe an overworked muscle.

She was a woman who wanted to help, first and foremost.

Beshimi stood from his cushion and grumbled. “Why me? Those two goons would be enough… Well I am off. I will get that little fox back before lunch.”

What Beshimi came back with, was a broken nose.

“Ow, ow!” Beshimi slapped Han’nya’s hand away as he tried to push his nose back in place. “Stop that!”

“Shikijo, hold his hands behind his back.” Han'nya sighed, and Shikijo did so.

“W-wait maybe- AUGH!”

Blood was flowing down his face again, but his nose was straighter looking now, though still very swollen. Han’nya looked up as the screen door opened, Natsu coming in with the ice.

“Chip off a little and wrap it in a cloth. How is the salve coming along, Hyottoko?”

“It’s coming.” Hyottoko said, moving the grinding stone back and forth over a few herbs to turn it into a paste, and Beshimi cursed.

“You are grinding the herbs too hard you will get chips of stone in it!”

“Quiet down, Beshimi-san, yelling will just make it worse.” Natsu said, handing him the cloth. Beshimi snatched it from her, grumbling a thank you, before tenderly setting it on his face.

“So, repeat, who did this?”

“Some guys. One had hair like… Like a rooster or something, and the other was a man with red hair. One punched me and the other hit me with his sword.”

“And he didn’t cut your head in half?” Shikijo asked.

“It felt blunt… Damn it you fatso, it’s paste enough just put it on the bandage already!”

Han’nya looked at Natsu, who helped put the bandages on Beshimi’s face. “Natsu, I would not go into the courtyard today. Things will get messy.”

She looked down and nodded. “It won’t get messy for Beshimi?”

“I work for Aoshi-sama. Not him. So he handles the punishments for us.” Beshimi scoffed, “I thank you for the worry, but I don’t need it. And you. You followed me. I know you did. You snoop worse than the maids. What do you know?”

Han’nya chuckled. “The one with red hair was very difficult to follow. He seemed to notice me, despite my best efforts. He is no regular swordsman.”

Han’nya followed along behind Aoshi, Beshimi, and Kanryu to see the two men get pulled up out of the water. The orders Aoshi-sama gave him were to take Beshimi and Hyottoko with him to the dojo where Megumi was now hiding.

That night, he held the man’s gaze. Red hair… Cross shaped scar. The intense look in his eyes.

And the skill…

Han’nya leaned on the wall once he finished coming up the stairs, holding his side. He had said he could spy, but he knew it was best to sleep for a night and rest at least a day before he tried.

Aoshi-sama however depended on him.

Natsu was on his bed. She had waited for him? “Did you know I was going to be out?”

Natsu nodded, and was instantly at his side, her hand moving to grasp where he held himself.

Han’nya pulled her hand away from his side. “It’s not serious.” He assured her.

“Where did you all go to get hurt like this?” Natsu pressed.

“I can’t say.” Han’nya didn’t like not telling her, but he had a duty, and part of that was keeping Natsu out of it.

She scowled at him, and Han’nya touched her face gently. “I am fine. You do not need to worry about anything.” He pinched her cheek gently and the scowl became a pout, her arms snaking back around his middle and holding him, careful of where the red haired man had struck him.

She led him to the bed and made him lay down, sitting next to him on the edge. “Was it the same person who hurt Beshimi? Can you tell me that much?”

He sighed heavily, petting her head. “Yes. It was one of them. Megumi is with him. It is no one you know.”

“Do you know him?”

He had an idea. A hunch, a rumor whispering through the city. “No. I do not know him.”

Natsu reached up and took his mask off. Han’nya did not stop her, blinking as he looked down at her.

“Can you move?”

“I can. I just can’t fight.”

She hummed thoughtfully, leaning down and pressing her lips to his teeth. His eyes closed, and his mouth opened, deepening the kiss as he returned the embrace.

When she pulled away, he spoke a thought he had been holding for a while, ever since he had returned from the dojo. “I want you to leave the mansion.”

“Why?” She frowned at him.

“Kanryu will do everything in his power to get Megumi back, and I feel the people she is with will fight just as hard to keep her. It could become dangerous.”

“I am not going anywhere.” Natsu enforced, her finger tapping on his chin a few times, “I am your lover and lovers don’t just leave.”

“Is that a declaration?” Han’nya asked, amused by her stubbornness.

Natsu paused a moment, before she tilted her head and got a sly look. “It is. I love you, and I won’t leave your side.”

His throat tightened a bit, and his hand grasped her back, clutching the cotton of her yakuta. It only took a moment before he responded. “I love you too, and that's why-”

She pressed her finger to his teeth, like one would to shoosh a person speaking and he went silent. “You don’t say anything after saying I love you, idiot. You kiss the girl.”

Stubborn girl indeed. He chuckled, and flipped over to pin the girl under him, ignoring the twinge of pain in his side as he resumed the open mouth kiss that he had interrupted.

He felt her hands grasp at his gi, pulling the fabric up. Han’nya pulled away, hesitating a moment, before he sat up, looking down at her as he took both his gi and the hooded shirt beneath it in hand and pulled it over his head.

This had to be the most undressed he had ever been before another. He had never been hurt enough to require a surgeon, given his skills at spying were unmatched. And though not as skilled as Aoshi in kenpo, his ‘spell’ made it easy for him to avoid harm.

He watched as Natsu sat up, her fingers on where the red haired man had struck him in the liver. The bruise was deep, but her feather light touch was painless.

“I have had worse.” he said quietly, finally wincing as she pressed her lips there to kiss the deep bruise.

Natsu kissed up his chest, her hands, calloused just slightly, on his back, fingers tracing the defined muscles of a man who was once half starved.

It changed the body, truma and hardship like that always left marks, on the soul, and in one’s flesh. 

She pulled away then, laying back down. Slowly, looking him in the eye all the while, she undid her obi, then pulled her yakuta open. She tilted her head as she lay below him, her hands spreading herself as she spread her legs.

Her gaze did not break from his eyes once.

Han’nya could not undo his pants fast enough, the clear invitation arousing him to the point he was already erect and ready to begin. He caged her with his body, his mouth on hers, his teeth catching on her lips as his tongue pushed into her mouth, and Natsu moaned and arched up into him.

“Are you sure?” Han’nya asked between feaverish kisses, “You said-”

“Will you take responsibility if we do?” She asked, her hands caressing the back of his neck.

The implication was not lost on him. He hesitated a moment. Could he?

He thought of Misao. He had helped raise her, he had trained her, taught her all she knew… He could indeed. He could do it, if it happened.

He put his hands under her knees, pushing her legs into her chest. He slid inside, the muscles in his neck, his whole body, tensing at the feeling of her. She rested her hands on her stomach delicately, almost like she was framing her womb with her fingers. She sighed blissfully, and said it again.

“I love you.”

He could not stop if he wanted to. His hips thrust inside of her, his hands moving to grab her waist as he set up a fast pace. He grunted wordlessly as he just watched her. Watched her face grow redder and redder with the tell tale flush of sex.

He moved too fast to last long, cumming inside her with a soft gasp. But despite this, his passion was not close to being spent. He only took a moment to gather his wits before he started thrusting again, her pussy slicker than ever due to his seed.

Her hands settled on his wrists, and her soft huffs became breathy pants, occasionally letting out a feminine little squeak. She was beautiful. So very beautiful. How could he have a girl like this? How could he possibly be making love to a girl this beautiful, without his mask on? Without needing to pay her? It almost didn’t seem real.

Her little squeaks were now full blown moans, her body twisting as she lifted her arms up to him. He could not deny the gesture, embracing her and thrusting with such force that the bed was banging against the wall.

She clung to him, her legs wrapping around his hips as they kissed. He felt her grow ever so tense in his arms, her legs growing taunt. She came, her cries swallowed up by his mouth, her nails dragging down his back as she clenched around him.

Han’nya gave her his seed a third time, his passion finally ebbing. He pulled away from their kiss to lick down her neck, before pressing his face between her breasts, squeezing her close as he nuzzled her sweaty skin.

He loved her.

A throb of pain hit him a moment later now that the pleasure had passed, a groan hissing through his teeth as he moved to grab his side. It might have not been a fight, but it was vigorous enough to aggravate the injury a little. He laughed as he looked up at her concerned face, a few beads of sweat forming on his brow.

“I think I should retire for the night.”

Natsu nodded, and moved to lay beside him on his bed, Han’nya settling on his right side, his back to her. She curled up behind him, and set her hand on his hip, a soft kiss pressed in between his shoulder blades.

There was silence for a long time, but still his concern for her remained. “I do want you to leave.” he pressed again, “You can go to Kyoto… There is an inn there that-”

“I am staying here.” was all she said, her tone indicating a finality that meant she would not be changing her mind. He sighed, and gave in to her stubbornness.

The next morning he definitely was feeling the after affects of that night. His side ached deeply, and moving was difficult. So much so he decided to stay in his room for part of the day. Natsu brought him his breakfast, and she kissed him gently on what remained of his cheek.

As he dozed, he heard the door open. He was suddenly alert, though he relaxed when Aoshi spoke.

“Are you well?”

Han’nya forced himself to sit up, trying to not show the pain he was in. “I am. If you need me to-”

“No. So soon after a hit like that, you need at least one day of full rest.” Aoshi said. His lips curled slightly then, amused. “Especially when the one hit does not take the time to fully rest. I take it the two of you aggravated the injury?”

Han’nya gave a snort and nodded. Aoshi might not have been the spy, but the gossip was hard to avoid in this place. 

He knew Aoshi wanted to ask something, the way he looked at him. “Okashira, if you need to say something to me, you need not hold it back.” Han’nya finally said.

“Does that girl make you happy, Han’nya?” Aoshi kept looking at him as he asked it.

Han’nya did not hesitate in his answer. “She does.”

“I see…” Aoshi turned back to the door, “I already know you would never do anything to compromise your work. So do not worry. I will not ask you to leave her.”

“Of course not, Okashira.”

He could not remain in bed forever, however. He pulled himself up, and began his work. He had a hunch. Over the next two days he did his best work, slipping past police into their own offices.

It confirmed what the town gossip already spoke of.

The man was named Kenshin Himura, but he was best known as Hitokiri Battousai.

Han’nya regaled the information to Aoshi, who’s blue eyes seemed to sparkle, though his face remained expressionless.

“He is not the same as he was before, Okashira.” Han’nya explained, “According to town gossip, he has not killed anyone despite the many clashes he has had. He has taken an oath to never kill again.”

“And yet he defeated Jin-e.” Aoshi said, “His power has not waned despite that, and his bleeding heart will no doubt get him to us. If Megumi were to return...”

“Kanryu is planning on threatening her. He wants me to lure her out to him to ‘talk’.”

Aoshi snapped the book he was reading closed. “Good. Then he will come for her, no doubt.” He turned to look at Han’nya and Shikijo, “After we win, I think we will return to Kyoto.”

Shikijo looked surprised. “Really?”

“Yes. The Battousai is the strongest man there is. If we win, I will have proven our power. There will be no reason to work with this man any longer. We will return to Aoiya.”

“So we will be retiring?”

“Only if you want to retire.” Aoshi said, “Begin preparations.”

His eyes flicked to Han’nya. “You may bring the girl with us, if you wish.”

Han’nya lowered his head. “I wish it.”

Aoshi smiled only ever so faintly. “I figured. Before you tell her of the plan, inform Hyottoko and Beshimi. And after that, go with Kanryu to play his little games of intimidation.”

Han’nya wondered if Aoshi knew of what Natsu had said to him those three nights ago. Of course it was too early to say if anything had come of that night. Regardless, he would gladly take responsibility.

He informed Hyottoko and Beshimi, and as usual, Beshimi complained.

“I don’t know how to work at an inn. What would I say to the customers?” Beshimi groaned from his futon

“Who says you have to talk to them?” Hyottoko pointed out, and Beshimi tossed his water cup at him.

Han’nya left them to insult one another, and he went to Natsu, who was dusting. He leaned on the door frame a moment, before clearing his throat.

She jumped slightly, and she looked at him with a frown. She opened her mouth, but he held his hand up.

She stopped, and looked at him confused. Han’nya pushed away from the door, walking over to her and lifting a gloved hand, cupping her cheek in his palm.

“Natsu… After this is all over and done with, the Okashira will be leaving Kanryu’s service.” She instantly looked surprised, which quickly morphed to hurt.

“You will be leaving? But-”

His thumb moved to cover her lips, silencing her. “We will be going to Aoiya. It is an inn in Kyoto run by a man called Okina. It is a place where former members of the Oniwabanshu go to find a home and work.”

Once he was sure she was not going to speak again and interrupt him, he removed his thumb. “I want you to come with me. We will live there. It will be home for us.”

The hurt became joy, Natsu tilted her head into his palm, lifting her hand to rest it over his. “Is this a proposal?”

“It is.”

She nodded, her eyes getting shiny with tears. “Yes. Oh yes of course I will go with you to Kyoto.” She hugged him tightly, and Han’nya returned the embrace. Terrified, not because of the fight to come, but of what would come after.

He hoped he could be a good innkeeper, husband, and possibly… A father.

\----

Natsu barely was aware that the staff was leaving in droves. She was so happy. She remembered what Han’nya had said, that she would find a new family in time.

He was right.

She stepped into the kitchen, and finally, it hit her that there was almost no one around now. Akari was still there, and she appeared to be making rice balls.

“Akari-san, where is everyone?”

“Natsu, you are still here?” Akari rushed over to her and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a shake, “You need to get out of this place.”

“What?”

“Everyone is restless. Kanryu and his guards. The servants are all going home to their families until it blows over. Something is happening. You do know that Megumi-san is with people who could hurt the Oniwabanshu right?”

Natsu nodded. “Han’nya was hurt too.”

The woman sighed heavily. “Listen, you can come with me. My brother lives in Arakawa. I know you don’t have anywhere to go.” Akari said, smiling at her, “I’ll just make some more onigiri and-”

“I am going to go to Kyoto, Akari-san.” Natsu said, “There is an Inn there called Aoiya. When whatever is going to happen is over, Han’nya and the others will be going there.”

“I don’t-”

“Han’nya is going to marry me, Akari-san.” Natsu said, fiddling with her fingers, and smiling up at her.

The woman looked shocked and confused. “Oh.” she said, her grip on Natsu’s shoulders tightening, “Oh I see…”

She smiled in a forced way, and Natsu could understand. Everyone thought they were all terrible people. But Natsu knew that they were not as horrible as they all thought. “I still would like you to stay with me. They can come get you. Just in case.”

“Han’nya already tried to send me away, I told him no.”

Akari sighed. “If I didn’t know better I would think you came from a family of samurai with how stubborn you are.” She pulled Natsu to her chest, hugging her. “Stay hidden and keep your head down. Alright?”

Natsu hugged her back. “Thank you, Akari-san.”

“I’ll make you some rice balls so you have something to eat.” Akari pulled away, and resumed her work.

Natsu sat herself down in the room where the servants would eat. She did take some of what Akari said to heart, and gathered her few belongings together for an easy escape

As she took a bite of one of the rice balls, there was the sound of gun fire. Natsu’s heart raced, finishing the rice ball quickly before she slipped under the table.

And there she stayed. The sounds of rifles died almost as soon as they started, and after a few long minutes of quiet, there was a large crashing within the mansion itself. 

She stayed put for what felt like half an hour, as she finally moved to get out, there was what sounded like rifle fire, but it was rapid, too rapid, like there were dozens of men firing one after the other.

It stopped after only a few seconds, but she had lost the nerve to leave again.

She jumped as the door slammed open a few minutes later. She instantly recognized the boots that Han’nya wore, and so she pulled herself from under the table. “Han’nya what is-”

She stopped at the other man behind him. Tall and lanky with hair that reminded her of a rooster. “What is going on?”

“I thought you would be here.” Han’nya took her arm and pulled Natsu up to her feet. “I need you to leave the mansion immediately and go to Kyoto. Do not go through the ballroom.”

“This your girlfriend?” The man asked, smirking, “Well damn. I really can’t judge a book by it’s cover.”

“Who is this? Han’nya what is-” She froze as more of that sound filled the air again.

“Should do what he says.” Shikijo’s voice could be heard from the hall.

“But I have no money, how will I get to Aoiya?”

Han’nya made a flabbergasted sound. “Then wait at the bridge over the Shakujii River. I will meet you there.”

“You promise?” Natsu asked, looking up at him. “Remember you promised me you would take responsibility. So you have to be there.”

The sound came again, and Han’nya turned away from her, not an answer given as he rushed back down the hall. The man with the rooster hair looked at her and smirked. “I’ll make sure he comes back, missy.”

He followed Han’nya, and she could hear the heavier steps of Shikijo joining them. She clutched her hands to her chest, swallowing hard a moment, before grabbing her few things and hurried out the back gate.

She stood below the street lamp at the bridge, clutching her belongings close to her chest, every sound making her look around. A drunk or two almost got her hopes up that Han’nya was coming.

As the night sky began to grow lighter on the horizon as dawn approached, she reached into her sleeve and pulled out the jar of rouge Han’nya had gotten her, and she prayed to it that he would be the next man to walk to the bridge.

As Natsu slipped it back in her sleeve, she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps. Like someone limping. She looked towards where the mansion was, and slowly, someone came into the edge of the light.

It was Aoshi.

“Aoshi-san?” She noticed the blood on his chin, and his limping gate. “What happened, are you alright? Where is Han’nya? Where are the others?”

He stood a bit straighter, and she noticed he was holding what looked like bags in his hands.

“Ah.” his voice was hoarse, almost like the croak of a frog, “You are still here.”

“Han’nya told me to wait here.” She moved closer to him, tucking her things under her arm and reaching for him. “You look hurt. Let me-”

“I am fine.” Aoshi said, and he began walking again. More into the light. His coat was drenched in blood she realized, and the bags in his hands were-

She shrieked, stumbling back and falling over, covering her mouth as she leaned away from him as he walked by. The heads of Hyottoko, Shikijo, and Beshimi were clutched in his grip.

He was almost out of the light of the lamp when she found her voice. “Where is Han’nya?! Is he-?”

“Go to the ruffian row. Ask for Zanza.” Aoshi said, the white of his coat finally slipping into the black of the night.

Natsu hyperventilated, and she began to cry. She didn’t know why she was just sitting there sobbing. She had to go where Aoshi told her, but the site of that… What had happened?

Whatever had happened, Aoshi was injured, and at least three of the Oniwabanshu were dead. She sobbed harder, rolling over onto her hands and knees to vomit onto the dirt.

Shikijo would never again bore her with tales of how he got each one of his scars, she would never hear Hyottoko’s loud boisterous laugh, or see Beshimi act like he didn’t enjoy it when she served them their food.

And Han’nya…

Natsu got onto her feet, gathering her things and running as fast as she could. The ruffian row was not far from Kanryu’s mansion. 

By the time she arrived there, it was dawn. A few people were up, and she ran to a few men who were washing their arms in water from a rain barrel. “Where is Zanza?”

“Zanza? You mean that fighter for hire guy?” One of them asked, “He’s not taking any more fights.”

“I don’t want a fight, I just need to find Zanza!”

“His place is five buildings down this road here.” he said, “You alright, ma’am? You look like hell.”

She ignored him and hurried down the road he pointed to, counting the buildings until she got to the fifth. She slammed her fist on the screen door. “Zanza! Is this Zanza’s house? Please let me-”

The door slid open, and the rooster man was there, bandaged up and smirking. “Ah, missy there you are. Yeah I am here. But you can call me Sanosuke.” He stepped aside, motioning her to come in with his head.

Natsu stepped in, clutching her things close to her chest again as Sanosuke closed the door behind her. 

Han’nya was there. Sitting before the hearth of the small house. Natsu tossed her things aside and ran to him, throwing herself in his arms. He wrapped them around her, holding her close as she started sobbing again.

Natsu pulled away, tears running down her face. “Han’nya. What happened? Why are they-?”

“Kanryu had a gatling gun.” Han’nya said quietly.

“What is that?” Natsu asked, sniffling as he wiped her cheek with his thumb.

“It’s a gun that can fire two hundred bullets in a minute.” Han’nya explained, “Aoshi-sama… Kanryu shot him in the legs. Shikijo, Beshimi, and Hyottoko… They ate his bullets so Aoshi-sama would live.”

“And this idiot was going to eat them too. But he had the wind under his heels. Kanryu wasted the last of his bullets trying to shoot him. Kenshin handled the rest.” Sanosuke snorted, sliding the door open again to peek out.

After a moment he continued. “You both can stay here for a while. I’ll just go stay at the Dojo. If you need anything, go there and we’ll help you out.

“I need my masks.” Han’nya said quietly.

“The police are sweet on Kenshin. I bet I could get a few back. Alright, I will be back later.” Sanosuke stepped out, leaving Natsu and Han’nya alone.

She promptly slapped him in the face.

“You said you would come get me!” She exclaimed, “And instead you risked your life-”

“The Okashira gave up everything he could have had to stay with us. I would never abandon him nor leave him to die. He gave me everything.”

“Don’t talk like you are a samurai!” Natsu sobbed into her hands, “I would have had nowhere to go!”

“You would have had Aoiya. They would've taken you in with open arms and taken care of you until the day you died.” Han’nya said, grasping her arms, “And we still have Aoiya, Natsu. When things calm down, we will go there. Together.”

“I don’t want an inn, I want you, Han’nya. You promised me.” She kept sobbing into her hands, and Han’nya embraced her again, cradling her in his arms. 

“And I kept it. Knowing you were waiting for me made me run faster than a man could aim a gatling gun. We will go to Aoiya, and I will make you my bride, Natsu. Just like I promised.” he pet her head, “I will not part with you for even a moment. Not until Aoshi-sama returns.”

She dare not demand Han’nya forget about him. Han’nya’s loyalty ran too deep to demand anything like that. “Where is he going?” Natsu asked wearily, embracing Han’nya back.

“He is going to bury the others, and recover and grieve. When he is ready, he told me he will come for me in Kyoto.” He pushed her away from him, and he held her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers, “The worst is over, Natsu. Now all that is left is to grieve.”

His voice was strained. It had been for a while. He was grieving. He lost almost all of his comrades. His friends. She had lost friends too. She took in a shaky breath and nodded, kissing the corner of his mouth.

The corners of his mouth curled in a smile as he spoke, voice hopeful despite the sad look in his eyes. “The others will like you I think. Misao especially. She will be sad to know of the fates of the others, but she will still have Aoshi and I.” he pressed his teeth to her forehead, and he pulled away.

“I will get the futon ready. I think Sanosuke got fresh water. Drink and wash up. It has… It’s been a long night.”

She watched him get up, and she slowly stood, going to a bucket and using the ladle to take a sip of the water.

Her heart ached. But Han’nya was right. Soon they would go to Kyoto, and she would have a home, and a husband.

She splashed water on her face, and she remembered her belongings she had tossed aside. She turned and reached for them, and found her mother’s ivory comb had snapped in half.

People said that a broken comb meant misfortune was near. Natsu grabbed the pieces and put them into her sleeve.

It was just superstition. The worst was over, just like Han’nya said.

Sanosuke came by a day later, a few masks in tow. The old man, a younger man, and a spare hannya mask that Han’nya had on hand for if something happened to his usual one.

“I’ll try and stop by with some normal clothes.” Sanosuke said, giving them a thumbs up.

“Thank you so much for helping us.” Natsu said, bowing to him, and feeling like she would cry again. She did it on and off, and Han’nya said it was normal.

“Your demon over there isn’t really that bad of a guy. Kinda like me. So I thought I would help.”

“That would feel like a complement if you did not call me ‘demon’.” Han’nya said, taking the spare Han'nya mask and putting it on, “Thank you for what you have done, but I can handle the rest. Aoshi-sama left me some money to make our way.”

“You sure? It’s no trouble. At least let me get you one kimono to wear around town so you can buy other things yourself.”

Natsu interrupted Han’nya as he prepared to speak. “Yes, one would do just fine.” She knew men could be stubborn, and she would not look a gift horse in the mouth.

The kimono was brought along with a long sleeve shirt to wear under it, to hide the tattoos and not draw too much attention to them. Things were still hectic, and according to Sanosuke, the police probably would be looking to arrest him, or at least question him.

Give it two weeks, he had said. And so Natsu and Han’nya gave it two week. Natsu was brushing her hair with the new comb Han’nya had bought her, when she looked at him. “When will you marry me?”

He gave a soft sound, like a half hearted laugh. “In Kyoto. I would want Okina and the others to be there.”

She put her hair back in her usual bun. “Tell me about them.”

“Okina is the life of the party. A lively old man to be sure… A bit of a lecher though.”

Natsu gave a smile, the first real one in a week. “Who else?”

“Kuro and Shiro… Exceptional chefs. They make the food for the inn. In combat they are skilled in their own right.” Han’nya tilted his head back, “And then Ochika and Omasu… Beautiful and deadly women.”

He looked at her, in the light of the lamp she could see his eyes behind his mask. “They will adore you. So do not worry.”

Natsu smiled, and got up. “I’ll go to the market and buy some fish for dinner.”

“I was thinking…” Han’nya said quietly, “That we could go someplace to eat… make it a celebration of our engagement. I hear there is a sukiyaki place that is quite good.”

“Do we have enough to spend like that and get to Kyoto?” Natsu asked, trying to be sensible despite the thought of having beef making her stomach grumble.

“Aoshi-sama left me with quite a bit of money. We can afford to spend on some luxuries.”

Natsu grinned. “Then let's do that. We can make it a memoriam for the others, too. I will put on some rouge and perfume… And my good kimono. Give me a moment to get ready.”

“Of course. Take your time. I need to dress too.

Natsu stood and went behind the screen, pressing out any wrinkles in the silk of her kimono before getting dressed, then gently placed her floral perfume behind her ears. She pinched her cheeks, and finally took her rouge and spread it on her lips.

When she stepped back out into the one room home, she was a bit startled by what she saw. It was a young man. It took her a moment to remind herself that Han’nya was a master of disguise.

He was unrecognisable. He was wearing a deep blue kimono, grey trousers, and under that, a black western style shirt. The face he wore was of a man, no older than thirty. He was wearing a wig too it seemed. Short, jet black, and slicked back.

“I startled you again.” he chuckled. The face moved like it was his own.

“Yes… I mean I know you could not go out in the hannya mask but… I have never seen you wear a disguise… It doesn't even look like one.”

“I am very good at what I do.” Han’nya said, setting a hat on his head. “If one were to look too close and too long the disguise starts to crack. But I think it will do for a nice dinner.”

She wanted to ask if that was what he used to look like, but she knew that would most certainly be too nosey. Maybe she would ask after they were married.

They embraced, and then headed off, Natsu walking alongside him. They were going to a popular spot called Akabeko. She had been there once with her father. It had been very good, and so she was looking forward to it.

“Welcome!” a woman with a thick country accent said, “Is it a seat for two then?”

Han’nya bowed. “Yes. Two please. Beef Hot pot, and some sake. The best you have.”

“Of course. Take a seat right over here. I’ll get the pot started for you both. Do you want sweet sake or dry?” 

“Sweet.” Natsu said before Han’nya could even reply. She had not had a good sweet sake in so long.

“Alright, we have a lovely sweet that I think you will love. What is the occasion might I ask?”

“An engagement.” Han’nya said, looking at Natsu and smiling.

She realized he was right. Now that she had seen it long enough, the mask's facial movements were stiff and not all that natural.

“Oh, congratulations! I’ll look after you two myself then so you get the best service. My name is Tae.” She bowed to them and they sat down, watching as she poured in the shouyu broth and began loading the pot up with the vegetables and tofu. “You just sit right there, and I’ll bring the beef and the sake.”

Natsu folded her hands in her lap and smiled at him. “It won't melt the mask will it?” She asked, hushed, but loud enough so he could hear over the chatter.

“No. I've eaten in these before. it will be fine.” Han’nya nodded to Tae as she loaded the beef into the pot, and then put the lid over it. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Here is your sake. I’ll be back when it's ready with the egg yolks. If you need anything more before that just wave a hand.”

Han’nya poured Natsu a cup of sake, and then handed it to her. Natsu did the same for him, as was polite. Natsu’s mind was racing again. “Will we have enough for the wedding?”

“Okina will probably insist he pay for it.” Han’nya said, taking a sip, “He is the head of the family, I suppose, so it rests on him regardless.”

“I suppose so.” She looked up when she realised they were not quite alone, blinking at a man who was looking at them with surprise. “Yes?”

Her eyes darted to the scar on his cheek a moment, then to the sword at his side. Her stomach instantly twisted a little. What kind of man would be carrying a sword?

“I did not expect to see you with someone, Han’nya-san.” He said, grinning.

Natsu’s stomach flipped and, looking at Han’nya as he chuckled lightly. “Nothing escapes your eye, does it Battousai?”

“Aha, well, you have a very distinctive feel about you.” the man said, rubbing the back of his head, “Still it's only been two weeks. I would expect-”

“Kenshin, stop dawdling and sit down!” A girl grabbed his sleeve and gave it an impatient tug.

Kenshin… That was the man who Sanosuke mentioned. So was he… Had he been there that day? Natsu clenched her hands nervously, her eyes darting to Han’nya.

He seemed relaxed. Maybe it was nothing to worry about.

“Sorry, Kaoru-dono, I am just talking to a friend here.” Kenshin held up his hands and smiled nervously.

“A friend?” The girl looked at the two of them, and then blushed. “Oh my. I am sorry! Is he bothering you?”

“Just a friendly hello is all.” Han’nya said politely, “Congratulating us on our engagement.”

“Huh?” Kenshin looked confused, and Kaoru started dragging him away.

“Perhaps you will join us?” Han’nya continued, “If my fiance will allow for it of course… I am afraid we are celebrating alone.”

He looked at her, and Natsu felt her heart flutter. She wrung her hands again. It would be nice to have company, and it sounded like Han’nya wanted it. “If they want…” She said sheepishly.

Kenshin had a sad, understanding look in his eyes. “Of course we will join you. Kaoru-dono?”

“Of course! We will pay for the second helping of the pot. It's only fair.” She turned, “Yahiko, Sano, come on we will be eating with Kenshin’s friends.”

“Oh hey you two.” Sanosuke joined them, Natsu scooting over to sit next to Han’nya so everyone else could squeeze in, “How are you liking the place? No one bugging you?”

“Oh so these are the couple that you lent your house to.” Yahiko said, “So Kaoru, why are we joining these guys?”

“An engagement celebration.” Kaoru said, clasping her hands together, “Was it arranged by your parents?”

“No. We don’t have any parents.” Natsu said, smiling politely. She had not been expecting to be dining with so many people that night, but it really was nicer to have others around to share. “It’s a marriage of love.”

“Oh that's so romantic.” Kaoru said, “You don't see that kind of marriage very often. So Kenshin, how do you know-?”

“Nenji.” Han’nya said.

“And I am Natsu.” Natsu bowed her head a moment. She wondered where he got the name from.

Kenshin seemed to sweat a moment, scratching his chin. “Oh I just… met them through Sano.” he stumbled over his words, “Nenji is-”

“A gambling buddy.” Sanosuke interrupted, “I offered to lend my place to them as payment for some money I owe.”

“Was he one of the guys that got hurt when-” Yahiko started, but Sanosuke nudged him in the arm, making him grunt, “Hey, what the hell was that for?”

Sanosuke shrugged, and Yahiko proceeded to try and shove the other man away, but Sanosuke would not budge.

It was then Tae returned, egg yolks in hand. “Alright I’m back. Should be ready now. Oh Kaoru, will you be joining them?”

“Yep. We will be paying for the second pot.” Kaoru said, grinning.

“Excellent. Well I’ll leave you all to eat.”

That night was really the first night in a week that Natsu really felt happy. It was like eating with them all again. As the dinner drew to a close, Kenshin lifted a cup of tea into the air, and looked at the two of them.

“To friends. Those new, and those lost. May both bless the two of you.” He smiled sadly, and Natsu knew then that he had been there, along with Sanosuke at the mansion that day.

She nodded, feeling like crying again, but she wasn’t sad at all. She looked at Han’nya. “I am sure they will.”

They went home, and Natsu, not caring about what others on the street would think, linked her arm with Han’nya’s, closing her eyes as they walked. “When will we be going to Kyoto?” she asked, linking her fingers with his.

“Next week. We will be taking a boat to Kyoto. I already have the tickets.”

A boat trip sounded exciting. She had never been on one.

The day came for them to leave, and Sanosuke saw them off from the house. Han’nya set some money in his hand when he held it out. Sanosuke snorted.

“I was asking to shake your hand. But I will take this too.”

The trip on the boat was miserable. Natsu was sick almost the whole time. She was thankful to be back on land when they arrived in Kyoto. she sat on a bench at a small food shop, fanning herself. She still felt sick despite being off the boat.

Han’nya handed her water, sitting next to her. “We are almost there. Do you want me to carry you?”

Her face went red and she pushed him away. “In public? No!” she giggled, taking the cup and drinking, draining it entirely. It didn’t settle well, but she could not hold them up any more. She stood up and took his hand. “Come on. We are almost there.”

A pretty woman with her hair up was standing outside the in, sweeping the front steps. She looked up at the two of them, smiling. “Hello, welcome to Aoiya! Will you two be staying the night?”

“You look well, Ochika.” Han’nya said, and the woman froze.

She looked at him a long moment, and then her whole body seemed to tense. “Ah… Okina! Okina!” She turned and slid the screen door open, “Okina they are back! They are back!”

She almost squealed as she hurried inside. Han’nya followed after her, Natsu hesitating a moment before she followed in.

“They are back!” Ochika could still be heard calling, and soon, an old man lifted a reed screen and entered from the back.

A huge grin was on his face. “It is you! You idiot I told you to get new faces.”

“I lost most of them.” Han’nya said, and the old man, who Natsu assumed was Okina, came up to him and embraced him around the middle, and then picked him up.

Despite his age, he was clearly quite strong.

“Where are the others, Han’nya? I assume that Hyottoko and Shikijo will arrive in the night time?”

“Okina-”

“And Aoshi? Did he send you ahead? Where is Beshimi? Oh Misao is going to be so upset when she returns! She ran off looking for you all in Tokyo. I am worried sick.”

“Okina-” Han’nya tried to interrupt again.

“And who is this young beauty!” Okina held his bearded chin, grining, “Is she with you?”

“Okina, they will not be coming.” Han’nya said firmly.

A group had gathered in the entryway. Ochika, another girl with her hair in a bun, and two men.

“The others are not coming?” A large burly man asked, “Why not?”

Han’nya spoke, and his voice cracked as he did so. “They are dead.”

“Even Aoshi-sama?” the other girl said, covering her mouth as her eyes got wet.

“Aoshi-sama is alive. But I have not seen him in nearly a month. He said he would come for me, when he was ready.”

Okina’s smile was gone, and now it was serious. “Omasu, take Han’nya’s companion to a room. I have much to speak of with him.”

The woman with her hair in a bun nodded, taking their things. “Come with me. I’ll get you a bath going so you can soak. Are you hungry?”

Natsu followed her. “Not really. The boat trip made me feel so sick. It's not really going away.”

“I’ll make you some hot soba in broth. It should help calm your stomach.

She took the soak, and a light blue yukata for her to lounge in was presented to her. She was served the soba, and thankfully, it settled well in her stomach. Natsu looked at Omasu, who was looking at her intently.

She finished slurping a few noodles, looking around nervously a moment. “Yes?”

“Are you a new member?” she asked, “You have strong looking arms.”

Natsu grabbed her arm, feeling the muscle. Were her arms strong? That wasn’t ideal for sure. “Oh, I worked in the mansion Han’nya did…. As a maid.”

“Oh, that makes sense. You know, I keep my arms strong by washing the floors. It really helps.” Omasu pulled away from her and poured Natsu more of the broth. She hummed, looking up as Ochika poked her head in.

“Is Han’nya’s little girlfriend doing okay?” She asked, smiling.

“Girlfriend?”

Ochika covered her mouth and grinned. “She was holding his hand.”

Omasu went red in the face, and quickly stood up. “Oh no no no. If you're his girlfriend you can’t stay in this dreary room!”

“I-Its a nice room I don’t want to be trouble.” Natsu said, embarrassed.

“No no. I insist. We will put you where Han’nya used to sleep. It's got a nice door that looks over the garden. Lots of air.” Omasu fanned her red face, “You finish up with your soba, Ochika and I will make up the room for you, and then will tell Kuro and Shiro to think of some more things that will go nice with your stomach.”

Natsu was soon moved into a larger room. The futon was out already, and Omasu motioned to her to rest. “Please sleep. Okina and Han’nya will be talking for a while. And you must be so tired.”

The futon smelled old and musty as she lay on it. Exhaustion she wasn’t even fully aware of crept in on her. She fought hard to stay awake, but sleep took her.

She dreamed of the mansion. The halls were long and dim, and when she slid open the door to where the Oniwabanshu always ate, their headless bodies all turned to look at her.

Natsu jolted awake, and covered her mouth. Eyes squeezing shut as she sniffled. She had not had a nightmare about that in a while. She figured the arrival at Aoiya triggered it. She felt sick again, and tears dampened her lashes. Once she composed herself, she sat up, brushing her hair behind her ear. It was night now.

“You are awake.”

Natsu was almost used to him doing that now. She looked over to where she heard his voice, and Han’nya, from what she could tell, was back in how he usually dressed. The gi, arms exposed, and the hannya mask. Honestly it was nice to see him like that again, the human masks he wore made her uncomfortable.

She nodded, sitting up fully. “How did the talk with Okina go?”

“As well as it could… He does not want me to say that the others are dead when Misao returns.”

She did not understand why telling the girl would be a bad thing. “How will you explain that only you are here?”

“You are the perfect excuse.” She could see his bone white mask move, looking away from her, “I will be here because I have you and I want you to be safe.”

He got up. “I will bring you some ginger tea and rice porridge. Omasu said you still felt sick.”

“I love you, Han’nya.” Natsu blurted suddenly. She had not said it enough she felt, and suddenly she was afraid.

He slid the door open. “And I love you.”

She had her porridge, and her tea and then went back to sleep, Han’nya petting her head soothingly. When dawn came, Natsu woke up, and proceeded to vomit over the side of the engawa. That boat ride had really messed up her stomach.

She continued to vomit until she had nothing left in her stomach, and even then she still felt sick. She wiped her mouth, and looked up to see Okina was watching her.

“I am sorry… I think i vomited on some iris bulbs.” Natsu mumbled.

“We can get new irises Natsu-chan. So don’t be silly.” he crouched next to her and pat her back, “Well we can’t put the wedding off now. Misao will just have to miss it.”

That must have been part of what they spoke of. Still she looked at the old man with a confused expression. “Why can’t we wait for Misao?”

He raised both of his brows and got a big grin on his face. “Han’nya may have mentioned something about… Taking responsibility. And I dare say… You do seem to be sick. In the morning no less.”

A light bulb went off in her head at that, and she smiled wearily at him. “Ah.”

\---

As he had assumed, Okina paid for everything. He picked a wonderful shrine to go to. He had Natsu’s kimonos ordered and made. He had special sake dishes made for the occasion.

He spared no expense.

The food at least was handled by the inn, Kuro and Shiro were already planning everything.

He spied a glance at Natsu as she had the white silk for her wedding kimono draped over her and pinned into place.

She would be beautiful in it. He really did wish Misao was here. But Okina insisted they had to be wed as soon as possible due to the baby.

It wasn’t fully confirmed yet, but everyone was already running on the assumption. She certainly had the morning sickness for it. Well… It was more like an all day sickness. Only late in the night did it seem to settle, and so that was when she ate.

“Once we return from the shrine, we will eat in this room. Natsu-chan will wear her red kimono and sit with you right here.” Okina stroked his beard, grinning, “Oh, I never thought I would live to see a wedding of one of my own! The others never invited me once they left. Hahaha!”

He looked at Han’nya. “No mask either. You should be married with the face you have left. Don’t worry, you can wear it on the way to the shrine, and on the way back.”

“If you think that is best, Okina.” Han’nya sighed.

Natsu stopped him a few days before, and put a few dried bonito fish wrapped in waxed paper into his hands. She looked down, a bit embarrassed. “For good luck.” She said, covering her mouth as she smiled, “Sorry it is a late gift. I should have given it to you back when we had the celebration in Tokyo. But it was so fast-”

“I don’t even have one for you.” Han’nya said, exasperated, “I will get you a fan right now. It's going to get hotter. It will help you stay cool.”

“I could use one. Thank you.”

That night, while Natsu was already making use of the fan, she paused in her cooling herself. Han’nya knew by now that meant she was thinking.

Sure enough she spoke. “Han’nya, maybe we can contact your family.” She said, innocently, no true idea how alone he had been, “You said they might still be alive. Maybe-”

“My father was a very traditional man.” Han’nya interrupted, touching up the golden paint on a fang of his signature mask, “Every tradition of the village he followed, not even thinking about it.”

Natsu was silent, but he could tell she was listening.

“While I was growing up, I had one older sister. And three younger siblings. We were so poor though my parents could not afford any more than myself. So my father did what every other man did in the village when there were too many children in the house.”

She fanned herself a bit more rapidly, her face scrunched up.

“My sister before me they sold to a brothel. My sister after me died of wasting disease. The brother after her, my father left in the woods. And my youngest brother, father drowned him while my mother was bathing him.”

Natsu closed the fan, and she looked incredibly upset.

“I was the oldest son, and so I was the one they wanted to keep.” He finished painting the fang. “But one day, they could not even feed me. So my father took me into the woods, saying we were going to gather some food. Set some traps. Instead, he tried to strangle me to death with his bare hands.”

“Han’nya-”

“He couldn’t do it. I had never seen my father cry no matter how hard things became, but his hands lost their strength and he cried. He told me to leave, and never come home.”

He finished painting all of the teeth, turning to look at her. “I was nothing after that. No one. That boy I once was was dead, even if he left the woods that day. I can never go back. If they are alive, which I doubt, my parents would reject me.”

Natsu crawled to him, and curled in his lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she pressed her face into his chest. “I am sorry…”

“Do not be. His actions led me here. And for that, I thank my father.”

It was a beautiful ceremony. The shrine trees were flowering, and Natsu, all dressed up in the pure wite kimono… He didn’t think he could ever see something so picturesque again.

Not even the nervous glances at him from the shrine maiden could squash his joy.

Married life didn’t feel like it was different then life before. But it had a certainty to it. He found comfort to that. 

Han’nya took to doing laborious jobs around the inn, putting away the futons, chopping wood for the fires that heated the bath water. Anything to be of use, as long as it was not interacting with any guests.

As he was chopping wood midsummer, he heard a bit of a comotion. He set the axe down, taking his mask off a moment to wipe his brow, and then making his way into the entrance.

He stopped, and he and Misao locked eyes. She looked at him for a moment, and then the biggest grin crossed her face. “Han’nya!” She sprung to her feet like a rabbit and launched at him, arms and legs wrapped around him, giving his back a crack with how tightly she was squeezing him.

“Hello Misao-chan. My my. You grew a lot since I last saw you.” She slid off him a bit, but kept her arms around him.

She looked up at him, her emotions now flipping again, her eyes shimmering with tears. “I went to Tokyo to look for you! Were you here the whole time?!”

“Maybe not the whole time.” Han’nya freed a hand and patted her head, noticing Kenshin was there too. “Himura-”

“So you did know them!” Misao flipped to anger again, grabbing Kenshin by the front of his kimono and shaking him, “I knew it! I knew it! I knew you knew Aoshi-sama!”

Almost as soon as she had flipped to anger, now she was excited again. “Is Aoshi-sama here too?” She slid past Han’nya, “Aoshi-sama? Beshimi? Shikijo! I am home!”

“They are not here.” Okina said, “Han’nya returned here on his own. They are still gone I am afraid.”

“Well then tell me where they are, I will go get them!” She started to walk away, but Han’nya grabbed her braid and pulled her back.

“Ugh! Just tell me where they are! Himura would not tell me either! I want to see Aoshi-sama!”

“Misao,” Han’nya began, hoping to avoid her further questions, as he always found it hard to deny her, “There is someone very important I want you to meet.”

Her scowl morphed to curiosity. “Oh? Who is it?”

Han’nya led Misao to the kitchen, where Natsu was still seated and drying off the dishes from that morning. She looked up at him, and smiled. “Ah, is this Misao?”

“Who is she?” Misao asked, pointing at her and glancing at him.

“My wife.”

Misao looked at him, mouth open as she seemed to freeze into stone. Finally after a few long moments she found her voice. “W-Wife? Your wife?”

“Yes. She is why I came back to Aoiya alone.”

Natsu bowed to her. “I’m happy to meet you, Misao-chan. Han’nya told me all about you. I really tried to make Okina hold off getting married so you could be there, but with the baby-”

“Baby?!” Misao squeaked.

“Natsu-chan is probably four months pregnant!” Ochika exclaimed, clapping her hands, “Isn’t that exciting? The last time we had kids in Aoiya was when you were little!”

Misao held her head and looked dizzy. “W-wife? Baby? Han’nya has a wife and a baby?” Han’nya was worried for a moment, but soon, Misao overcame it all, and looked up with big eyes and excitement back on her face. “No wonder you came back!”

Misao rushed to Natsu and giddily grabbed her hands. “How old are you Natsu-chan?”

“I’m nineteen.” Natsu said, grasping Misao’s hands back.

“I’m sixteen! It's like I have an older sister now!” She quickly grabbed Natsu and embraced her, and Han’nya sighed in relief that he had, for now, switched Misao’s focus onto Natsu and away from Aoshi and the others.

However, Misao suddenly got angry again. She got up and stormed out of the room. “Jiya! Why did you make them get married while I was gone! Agh!”

There was a crash, and Han’nya could only assume she had attempted to jump kick the old man. He chuckled lightly, and looked at Natsu. “You have now met Misao.”

“She’s very excitable. Just like Okina.” Natsu said, putting the lid on a miso soup bowl.

Han’nya bent over and pressed his mask to Natsu’s hair, and then left to return to Okina and Kenshin. Okina looked a bit roughed up, so his assumption that Misao had jumped him had been correct. 

“Himura.” Han’nya lowered his head to him respectfully, and Kenshin smiled.

“You look well, Han’nya-san. Congratulations on the baby.”

Okina straightened out his kimono. “Kenshin here needs our help finding some people. Han’nya, do you think you could do that for him?”

“Of course. Who is it you need to find?”

“Arai Shakku, and Hiko Seijuro.” Kenshin said, “Arai Shakku is of particular importance. Without him, I can not hope to protect anyone.”

“I will begin immediately.” Han’nya said, but Okina held up his hand.

“Han’nya, be careful. Kenshin is here to fight a man known as Shishio Makoto. He is dangerous, and wishes to destroy all that the government has tried to build. He has many men working for him. You must be as discreet as possible and not be followed by his own spies.”

“Okina, it is I who you are asking not to be followed. I am never followed. I am the best spy the Oniwabanshu has ever had.”

Okina laughed, clapping his hands. “Yes yes. Forgive me for even doubting! Now hurry!”

Han’nya did not have to search long for Arai Shakku. Or at least, find out the man had passed away. He sent word to Okina of the man’s son, and continued his search for the other man, Hiko Seijuro.

He was having no such luck, not yet at least. Han’nya though was getting close. He felt it in his gut.

Interestingly the name was pointing to a potter of sorts who was becoming quite well known. A ‘Niitsu Kakunoshin’. An alias perhaps?

Once he was sure the two were one in the same, Han’nya returned, and Kenshin, a new sword in hand, went on his way.

“Shall I spy more, Okina?” Han’nya asked.

“No. I am afraid this is not our fight. We need to keep Misao and the Aoiya safe. Himura agrees with this sentiment.”

“Of course.”

Okina came to him a few days later. Motioning Han’nya to follow him outside into the garden. Han’nya stopped putting away the futons, and joined him.

“Aoshi summoned me yesterday.”

After so many months, Aoshi finally came to Kyoto. “Good. Then-”

“Do not go to him, Han’nya.” Okina said, face serious, “That man that I saw… He was not the man who taught you to read and write. He is not the man Misao so adores. He is different. I beg you, when he comes to you, refuse the offer to go with him.”

Okina looked at the summer flowers. “I fear the deaths of the others are staining his soul. All he wants is that fight with Himura. He wants to be the strongest, for you all.”

Okina looked at him again. “I have made an oath that if he dares soil the name of the Oniwabanshu, that I will stop him, even if I must kill him.”

“Forgive me Okina… But if Aoshi-sama is suffering such a thing, then I can not abandon him. Perhaps I can help him. I am the only one left.”

Okina closed his eyes, and sighed. “You are as loyal as they come, Han’nya. I fear that he may use that to drag you into whatever hell he has created for himself.”

Han’nya knew Aoshi would come soon. Probably that very night. He would go to him. He simply had to. He would be by his side until Aoshi sent him away or death took him.

“Are you going somewhere?” Natsu asked, leaning on his back and looking over his shoulder as Han’nya got his few things ready.

“No. Just looking things over.” Han’nya said, the lie coming easily. He had a letter for her all ready. It was not a goodbye. At least not forever. He would return.

Han’nya looked over his shoulder as she pulled away, watching her crawl back to the futon to flop on it. “How are you feeling? I saw you eat a good dinner.”

“The nausea finally went away.” She stretched before rolling over onto her front, stomach still small enough to allow for it. He almost thought she was trying to seduce him again, with how she was moving, “I feel great.”

“You look great.” He turned and joined her on the futon, leaning over her as he pulled off his mask to press his teeth to her exposed shoulder.

She reached back and cupped his jaw, leading him to kiss at her neck. Natsu giggled breathlessly as he nipped at her skin.

They said nothing at all, Han’nya pulling up her yakuta and sliding a hand under her, fingers finding her clitoris and rubbing in slow circles. It had been so very long since they had done this. He lifted her hips against his, covering her mouth with his other hand as he pressed his fingers more firmly against her.

She moaned into his palm, reaching back to grasp the back of his neck. She squirmed, and Han’nya hurriedly freed himself.

When his hand moved to grasp Natsu’s breast for a moment as he adjusted himself, she spoke. “Gentle.” She chidded, and Han’nya chuckled.

He pushed his way inside her, one arm around her middle, the other still grasping her breast, abet more gently this time. He began rocking his hips, slow shallow thrusts making Natsu mewl.

“Han’nya… I love you.” Natsu sighed, biting a finger as his fingers returned to stroke her clit. She turned, resting on an elbow as she pulled him in for a kiss.

He did not stop kissing her the whole time.

He remained with her until he was sure she was deeply asleep. He set the note by her, and stood, slipping out of the Aoiya. No one stopped him, or stood in his way. He had thought that Okina would, for sure.

He was leaving Aoiya yet again, but this time, less three comrades, and he was leaving behind more than just Misao.

He stood out on the street, the oil lamps flickering. He looked up as he heard the sound of boots on the dirt road, and slowly, Aoshi came into view.

Aoshi did not smile at him. “Han’nya… it is good to see you.”

Han’nya bowed his head. “Okashira.” His eyes flicked to the sword at his side. Too long now to be a kodachi… Unless… 

“You now wield two Kodachi… You have been training hard.” he chuckled, “I am afraid I have not been training much.”

“You were never a fighter.” Aoshi said, turning away slightly, “Come.”

Han’nya cast a final glance at Aoiya, before he followed Aoshi into the fog.

It was a long, quiet walk, only the sounds of cicadas, crickets, and their own footsteps. It was dawn when they came to a mountain, a cave carved into it. The wooden arches framing the road that lead in.

A young boy was waiting at the entrance, a pleasant smile on his face. “Ah, there you are Aoshi-san. You returned with your friend, yes?”

Aoshi said nothing, walking right by him, but as Han’nya moved to follow, the young boy set his hand on his chest. “Just a moment now. Shishio-sama wants you to pass a test before you meet him.”

“Who says I have to meet him?” Han’nya asked, and Aoshi turned to watch.

“Very funny. If you are going to be here. You must prove your strength. You have one day to discover everything you can about the three people closest to him. You may snoop around here, or in the city. He said he doesn’t care how. If you are caught. You fail. If you do not get the info, you fail. In which case.”

The boy displayed his sword, still smiling cheerfully. “Shishio-sama gave me permission to kill you.”

Han’nya looked to Aoshi. “Okashira?”

“Do as he says, Han’nya. I know you can do it.”

“As you order.” Han’nya stepped past the boy, and began his test.

The next day, Han’nya stood before Shishio Makoto, who looked him over from his seat. The room had a distinct feeling to it. The man before him was ruthless, powerful, intelligent, and more than likely insane. Han’nya didn’t need to be a genius to know that.

He could see it all in his eyes.

“So you are the only one who lived, right? Out ran a gatling gun?”

“Yes. I am Han’nya, spy for the Edo Castle.”

“You were the strongest one.” Shishio said, “You are not held back by an overly muscled frame like Shikijo. Or frail like Beshimi. And you have good legs on you unlike Hyottoko. Yes it's no wonder you survived.”

“You know their names.” Han’nya said, not really all that surprised.

“I have my own spies.”

Shishio held out his hand, and the woman by his side produced a pipe for him. She lit it, smiling gently at him.

“You know who I am. But do you know who they are?” Shishio motioned to the three other people in the room.

Han’nya was silent a moment, before speaking. “Yumi Komogata. Former Oiran of the Crimson Cat.”

Shishio’s cracked lips widened.

“Hoji Sadojima. Former diplomat to the Meiji Government.”

Shishio’s grin only got wider.

“And Seta Sojiro. An illegitimate son of a rice seller.”

“Oh wow.” Seta said, smiling, “I am impressed you could find anything on me.”

“Aoshi told me you were the best… And in only a day did you discover all of that. Without even alerting us to it.” Shishio took a drag from his pipe. “So then, Han’nya. Spy of Edo Castle… Where is the Battousai now? You see, my own spies just can’t seem to find him.”

Han’nya bowed his head respectfully. He paused a moment. His eyes took in everyone in the room. The man Hoji, the smiling boy Seta, the woman Yumi, and in the shadows, a man who had only just before slipped in. His eyes were covered. 

Seta set his hand on his sword. “Shishio-sama asked you a question.” he said cheerfully.

Han’nya answered. “He is in the mountains currently. He was searching for a Hiko Seijuro.”

“And you found this Seijuro for him?”

“.... I did.”

Shishio looked at the other man. The one blindfolded. “Usui?”

“He doesn’t lie. My heart’s eye sees right into him.”

Han’nya knew instantly that one was to be careful around. The fact he could tell if Han’nya was lying or not… There was a trick to it surely. Much like his ‘spell’.

“I will send someone there right away, Shishio-sama.” Hoji declared, but Shishio held up his hand.

“Why is he seeing this man?”

Han’nya lowered his head more. “Seijuro is a master of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu… It is no doubt to train more.”

“Ahh. I see. Excellent.” Shishio leaned back, Yumi returning to his side, “Hoji, let him train. It will make the fight all the more entertaining. For me, and just maybe for the ‘Okashira’.”

“Yes of course, Shishio-sama. Forgive me for assuming your wishes.” Hoji said, bowing deeply.

“If I may, I wish to depart.” Han’nya said, doing his best not to show his anger at the mocking way Shisho referred to Aoshi’s title. The bandaged man waved him away, and Han’nya left.

“I don’t like that I can’t see his face.” he heard Yumi say from behind the door.

“Usui can bypass that if it comes to it.” Shishio replied smuggly.

Han’nya continued back to where Aoshi was. None of this settled well in his stomach. How could Aoshi work with these people? Shishio would just as soon destroy the common people of Japan as he would destroy the government.

Was it truly worth it to join these men, just so Aoshi could cross paths with Himura again? 

It was not, but still Han’nya wanted nothing more than to serve Aoshi as he always had. As his eyes and ears beyond these walls that he now rarely left.

His eyes were no longer that bright blue, but they seemed to grow darker by the day until they were almost black. The day they became black, a man returned to the base, the tell tail and obvious tortures of the Oniwabanshu.

And Aoshi called them rats.

“We are going to Aoiya.” Aoshi said, “Shishio sent me to deal with Okina.”

“Will you?” Han’nya asked.

“All I care about is fighting the Battousai.”

Did Aoshi not know? Then Shishio was keeping that information away from him. Han’nya was not sure if he should tell him either. Aoshi wanted to fight Himura to be the strongest, and if he was training to become stronger, then Aoshi surely would want that just like Shishio did.

Okina was waiting for them at the lookout over Kyoto, fully dressed in his uniform. His face was one of stone.

“You dragged Han’nya into this mindless violence.” Okina spit, slowly standing up, “I told you not to do that.”

“He had a choice. He chose what I promised to give him, and the others.”

“You defile our honor, boy!” Okina roared, “Are you prepared?!”

Aoshi drew his twin Kodachi, and he spoke. “Han’nya, leave us. Go see that girl if you want to.”

“Okashira, I-”

“All I want is the battousai.” Aoshi said calmly, “Now go, that is an order.”

Han’nya bowed respectfully, and stepped out of the hut.

“You coward. You won’t even let him see what you are willing to do to those who you called family.” Okina snarled through the door, “I will destroy you.”

Was this the right choice? Was this what he wanted?

Of course it wasn’t what he wanted. He had only wanted Aoshi to be happy. Was he happy doing this? Han’nya found it impossible to read Aoshi any longer.

He had only taken a few steps away from the hut, ignoring every sound within, when Misao came running up. Her face brightened when she saw him.

“He’s there? He’s in there?!” She ran past him, sliding the door open. “I made it. I-”

Her words died in her throat, and even from where Han’nya stood, the stench of blood hit his nose.

“Aoshi-sama!”

“Get out of here. Never show your face to me again.”

Han’nya followed him dutifully, Misao’s crying growing fainter the further they got. “Why did you-?”

“He would not tell me where the Battousai was.” Aoshi said calmly, “Do you know where he is Han’nya?”

“He is training in the mountains.” Han’nya said quietly, “I believe he is trying to master his techniques.”

“I see. I suppose I best let him train.”

His hope was dwindling, though Aoshi was not aligned with Shishio’s ideals, he was still falling down a path of violence that Han’nya was increasingly weary of.

He still had hope though. He knew Okina lived. He had held back, surely.

Han’nya’s assumption that Shishio would destroy the common folk as soon as the Government was correct. The man was going to try burning Kyoto to the ground. He expressed his worry for the others, and Aoshi would not even cast him a glance.

“Do you really think the Aoiya would let anyone burn Kyoto down?” Aoshi asked, and Han’nya lowered his head, fists shaking with how hard he was clenching them.

Aoshi still gave him comfort it seemed. But of course he would. Han’nya was part of his madness. “No… The Aoiya would not allow that.”

“Then there is nothing to fear, is there?” Aoshi looked at Han’nya. “Can you continue to serve me?”

Han’nya nodded, and despite the doubts he had... “Of course. I would follow you into the fires of hell.”

“You already have.”

The plot had failed, of course it had. Aoshi was right. Misao was young, but she had the others at her back. The whole city around the inn at their back.

No mere thugs could burn anything down while the Oniwabanshu protected the city.

But his relief barely lasted a day.

“Go to the Aoiya and bring me all the heads you can find there!”

Han’nya clutched his chest, as the words left from behind the door. He was sending multiple of his Juppongatana to ascend on the Aoiya, and Han’nya knew that that would not be so easily stopped. 

He turned, and moved down the hall, fists shaking as his heart thundered in his ears.

“Okashira.” Han’nya fell to his knee as he entered the room, head down. “I have information.”

“Spying, are we?” Aoshi was amused by this, sharpening one of his kodachi.

“I always spy.” Han’nya said, lowering his head more.

“And you are good at it. Very well, Tell me. What is it that you heard?”

“Sadojima Hoji convinced Shishio to send members of the Juppongatana to Aoiya. He means to destroy it and everyone inside.” Han’nya looked up, “You can not allow that!”

He did not even blink or react to the revelation. “Why is it any of my concern as to what happens?”

“I know you did not kill Okina, Aoshi. Please, you can still go home. You can stop this madness. Aoiya is our home. It is our family! The others would roll in their graves if you allow-”

Aoshi finally moved, causing Han’nya to stop speaking. He stood from where he was sitting. He set his kodachi on the table. “I see… I should have known you would not be up to the task I asked of you Han’nya.”

“What-”

“This is for them. Do you not care that what I do is for them and for you?”

“We would not want Misao to die! We wanted her to be happy! And nothing made her happier than you did. Okashira, please we must go home!”

“I know that girl of yours is pregnant, Han’nya. If you care about her more than what I promised to give to the others, then you may leave and die with the rest of the rats.”

The words cut so deep Han’nya froze. “Okashira, no, I-”

“Go to Aoiya. I release you from my service.”

“I will not leave you to this insanity.” Han’nya stood up, “I am loyal to you, Aoshi! And thus I beg you to stop. I-”

The gaze Aoshi gave him… His eyes were ice. There was nothing warm in them any longer. He really would let them all die, just to fight the Battousai.

Aoshi was lost then. “If that is what you wish… Then I will leave you.”

“It is. Now go.”

Han’nya left. It was easy to slip past them all with how distracted they were for the fight to come, and run for Kyoto. Knowing them, the Aoiya already knew that they were going to be attacked. He could only go there and help them fight.

And so he ran, that wind once again under his heels. He ran back to Kyoto. His lungs and legs burned as he opened the screen door, and all of them turned to look at him.

Misao got up on her knees, eyes wide. “Han’nya?”

“I am here… To fight with you.” he heaved, stepping in.

“So they are coming then.” Kaoru said, clutching her bokken tighter in her hand

Misao smiled at him, a look of hope over her face. “Did Aoshi-sama send you?”

His head lowered. “He told me to come here and die with you all.” He stepped before Okina and Misao, and prostrated himself before them, “Forgive me… you told me that he was gone. And you were right. Okina… He is not the man who saved me from the slums any more.”

“That's wrong and you know it is, Han’nya-kun. Even Okina knows that now.” Misao consoled him, her hands on his shoulders “Kenshin said he would bring Aoshi back. He promised. And he’s going to keep it. I know he is.”

She pushed him up to sit. “Now as your Okashira, I order you to see your wife. We can handle all of this.”

Okina grinned from beneath his bandages. “Misao is right. We can handle this.”

“You can’t handle anything old man, you are half dead.” Yahiko said, huffing.

Han’nya ould not help but give a soft laugh despite the dowre situation at hand. “Yes. As you order, Okashira.”

“She’s in her room resting.” Ochika said, “I think you know the way there, Han’nya-san.”

Han’nya stood, and went to the room he had been sharing with Natsu before he had left. After a moment of hesitation, he slid the screen open.

Natsu turned, and she looked at him. So painfully long. But her eyes grew wet, and her lip wobbled. “You came back…”

He was by her side in an instant, his arms around her. “And I won’t leave again. I promise.” he pulled away from her, and pulled off his mask, pressing his teeth to her cheek. One of his hands wiped away her tears, and the other moved to rest over her growing stomach.

They were silent for a long time, only holding one another. But finally, Natsu pushed away from him, looking away as the sound of police whistles could be heard distantly. She looked up at him, and gave him a smile.

“You need to help them.” Natsu said softly.

Han’nya nodded, putting his mask back on. He moved to the corner of the room, lifting a floorboard inside he pulled out a tanto, which he gave to Natsu to wield. “Just in case.”

“Yes.” She kissed the teeth of his mask.

Han’nya stood, and was out of the inn, as the one called Iwanbo moved to crush Omasu under his fist, Han’nya kicked it away, the man making a confused sound as he looked at his fist.

“Guuh?”

“Ah, they spy is here!” Honjo laughed, “Shouldn’t you be with your master, dog?” 

Han’nya lay Omasu a safe distance away, standing tall before Iwanbo.

“Wolves do not have a master.” Han’nya said, crossing his wrists, and exhaling, making smoke billow out from his mask.

Honjo turned away and made a face of feigned fright. “Ooh~ scary. Iwanbo, you deal with that one like the others.”

Iwanbo scratched his rear, grinning. “Guhuhuh.”

“As skilled as they are. They are not I. I have fought every day of my life, and that is not stopping tonight.” Han’nya took his pose, “Lets see if this idiot has enough brain cells to see through my spell.”

He lunged, ducking under Iwanbo’s large arm as it swung at him. He gave a hard punch in his gut, the fat rippling.

He did not feel right. He felt hollow. Iwanbo moved to grab him, but Han’nya jumped up, and promptly kicked him in the face, sending the giant man staggering back but unfazed.

“Uufufufu.” Iwanbo scratched his head. Even that had felt empty, but that one was explainable it seemed.

He knew he could not defeat this man… This thing. But he could keep it distracted from the others while they dealt with the rest. 

He would fight so their Okashira could without distractions, so she could see Aoshi again.

Hopefully, they would be victorious.

One by one, the weakest of the Jupponogata were defeated, and the thing fled with the rest of Shishio’s men. Come dawn, Aoiya was safe, not a life lost, though the inn was a bit worse for wear. 

And Kenshin returned, his own promise kept.

Han’nya stood on the broken steps of Aoiya, and watched as a bloodied Aoshi, eyes bright and clear again, bowed to him.

“Han’nya, what I asked of you, I never should have done so.” Aoshi said solemnly, “I asked you to let the family I gave you die. I asked you to let the family you are trying to make die. I can not be forgiven.”

“I forgive you regardless, Aoshi-sama.” Han’nya replied, and Aoshi laughed, standing up again, but eyes down cast.

“Do you think that they forgive me too?” he asked, and Han’nya stepped down to join Aoshi.

“Of course. All they ever wanted, what I wanted, was for you to be happy. You gave us everything. We could only hope to give you happiness back.”

Aoshi closed his eyes and smiled. “Then I have no choice, then to try to do just that. I need to think for a while.”

“What you need is to heal first!” Misao practically shouted, making both men jump. She grabbed Aoshi’s sleeve and dragged him inside, “I will bandage you up and you will have a good meal and sleep!”

“Aoshi.” Han’nya called to him, and the man stopped and looked at him.

“I am retiring.” Han’nya said, “I am afraid I can not go on any further missions for you. I am a family man now, you see.”

Aoshi closed his eyes and smiled. “I may do that too, someday soon.”

It would be after one final fight alongside Kenshin Himura that Aoshi decided it was finally time to retire as well.

Han’nya watched as Misao set flowers down on the new graves, her hands clapping together as she prayed for Shikijo, Beshimi, and Hyottoko.

Winter was over, and now it was spring. Just warm enough to go out again.

“So it’s settled then? You are taking over the Inn?” Han’nya asked, one of his arms resting in his yakuta as the other adjusted the mask on his face.

“Hmm. I am hoping you can help me run it.” Aoshi said, looking over his shoulder at Natsu, who was only just catching up with them.

She walked more carefully these days, having a baby tied to her back did that. Han’nya held out his hand and she took it, smiling at him as she finished climbing the steps up to where Aoshi had chosen to bury the others.

“Here, Han’nya, take Momiji from me, I need to say some things to them too.”

Han’nya slipped his hands into the sling and lifted chubby little Momiji up. The baby girl had been named for her red little cheeks, which stood out brightly on her pale skin. He cradled his daughter with great care, watching her face as she gummed at her fist.

He looked up from his daughter and was face to face with Misao, who was looking at him with big puppy eyes. “You want to hold her again, don’t you?”

She clasped her hands together. “Please? Oh please!”

He let Misao take Momiji, and she held the baby in her arms, pressing her cheek to Momiji’s chubby ones. “Oh she’s so tiny.” She looked at Aoshi and opened her mouth.

“No.” Aoshi said flatly, and Misao frowned.

“I wasn’t going to ask that! I was going to say lets get dango after this!” She huffed angrily, turning her nose up at him. “C’mon Momi-tan, your onee-san is going to show you your uncles!”

She crouched down before the graves, Momiji held up to see the markers. “That's Shikijo. He was very strong. And that is Beshimi, he was very cunning and good with poison. And Hyottoko could breathe fire like a dragon from the west!”

Momiji only cooed, too young to understand.

Han’nya looked away from the two of them, and gazed at the names carved into the stone, his own prayer silent and in his heart.

He could comfortably say that now, for sure, the worst was over. All that was left now, was to live.


End file.
